The Dragon Lady PART 2 : Consentements
by FrozenSuicune
Summary: Partie 2 Le Dragon Master a finit par admettre que Yellow a radicalement changé sa vie sur de nombreux points. Comment notre Dexholder blonde va t elle gérer la présence quotidienne d'une armée de dragons dans sa petite maison ? Lance tiendra t il ses promesses ? La Ligue pokemon a besoin d'ordre et d'un leader, mais le Plateau Indigo est-il prêt à recevoir de nouveaux élites ?
1. INTRO

**The Dragon Lady**

 **II**

 **Deuxième partie : Consentements.**

 **Note de l'auteur : cette fic est basée essentiellement sur le manga (pokespe/pokemon special/adventures) Plusieurs de mes fic sont reliées à celle-ci, bien qu'il ne soit pas obligatoire de toutes les lire pour comprendre l'histoire ^^**

 **Les principaux couples ici sont : Grantedshipping (LanceXYellow), preciousmetalshipping (GoldXSilver), originalshipping (RedXGreen), luckyshipping(GreenXBlue) il y aura bien sûr d'autres personnages et évidemment des Pokemon !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Pokemon ni les personnages.**

 **Warnings : Classé M pour les futures chapitres (certains seront violents et/ou suggestifs)**

 **\- Green est un homme pour moi et Blue une fille.**

 _ **Les pensées des pokemon et la télépathie sont en italique**_

 **Les noms des personnages et les lieux sont les noms anglais, pour les pokemon et les attaques et tout le reste, je suis resté au bon vieux français (désolé d'avance si cela perturbe un peu) ^^**

 **Quand cette fic commence les personnages sont un peu plus âgés que dans le manga :**

 **Au début de l'histoire :**

 **Yellow : 17 ans**

 **Lance : 23 ans**

 **Blue : 20 ans**

 **Green : 19 ans**

 **Red : 18 ans**

 **Silver : 17 ans**

 **Gold : 16 ans**

 **Crystal : 16 ans**

 **Clair : 20 ans**

 **Ruby : 15 ans**

 **Sapphire : 15 ans -**

 **Dragon Lady ? C'est un titre honorifique que l'on attribuait à l'épouse du chef de Clan, plus précisément le fameux clan des Dragon Tamers.**

 **Vous savez ce clan originaire de Johto qui a ses racines dans les montagnes de l'Est à la limite du Mont Argenté et dont certains membres sont célèbres dans le monde entier.**

 **Partie 1 ici :** **s/9692089/1/The-Dragon-Lady-Part-1-l-apprivoisement**

Résumé :

Voici la suite de la partie 1 : l'Apprivoisement de The Dragon Lady.

Yellow a découvert caché en plein cœur de la forêt de Viridian, l'homme à cause duquel elle faisait des cauchemars incessants.

Lance étant blessé, la petite blonde volera à son secours malgré elle lui prouvant que le pardon est la première voie vers la guérison.

Le Dragon Master a fini par admettre que Yellow a radicalement changer sa vie sur de nombreux points.

Comment notre Dexholder blonde va t elle gérer la présence quotidienne d'une armée de dragons dans sa petite maison ? Lance tiendra t il ses promesses ? La Ligue pokemon a besoin d'ordre et d'un leader, mais le Plateau Indigo est-il prêt à recevoir de nouveaux élites ?

Toutes les réponses à ces questions se trouvent dans la partie 2

Bonne lecture !

EN COURS D'ECRITURE : PATIENCE !


	2. Chapter 1

Le festival de l'automne touchait à sa fin. Ce dernier jour était également synonyme de recueillement et beaucoup de monde se rendait dans les différents lieux sacrés pour y honorer leurs ancêtres et leurs défunts.

Bien sûr à cette époque de l'année la ville de Lavender Town accueillait bien plus de monde qu'à l'accoutumé et la Tour Pokemon ne désemplissait pas au point qu'il fallait organiser une file d'attente qui traversait la petite ville.

Yellow, elle, préférait se rendre comme tous les ans à cette période précise, auprès de l'autel de la divinité de Viridian situé en plein cœur de la forêt.

Mais cette fois elle n'était pas seule.

Les habitants préféraient plutôt se recueillir autour de l'étang du parc de la ville, là où avait été placé un autel plus récent, car l'original était inaccessible, ou presque.

 _Lance connaissait bien l'emplacement de l'autel de la forêt mais y venait que très rarement lui-même, le jugeant bien trop proche des habitations à son goût._

 _Pourtant le sentier menant à la clairière sacrée était devenue de moins en moins praticable au fil des ans._

 _Contrairement aux Bois aux chêne dans la région de Johto, la forêt de Viridian n'était plus entretenue par l'homme, sauf pour les sentiers menant à la ville de Pewter City en amont._

 _La nature y était plus sauvage et les pokemon plus abondants et diversifiés._

 _Viridian jouissait d'une réputation de sanctuaire où il pouvait vous arriver des choses inquiétantes si vous vous égareriez hors des sentiers battus._

 _Réputation que l'on devait en partie à un certain dresseur de dragons depuis qu'il en avait fait son territoire régulier._

Yellow avançait dans la forêt en chantonnant, tenant par la main un grand homme roux portant une cape rouge usée et élimée.

Les deux jeunes gens ne parlaient pas, cela était inutile. Et ce qui aurait put sembler être le sinistre murmure du vent dans les feuilles était pour eux tout autant de voix de pokemon les accompagnant sur le sentier oublié.

La nature reprenait ses droits et la piste se fondait à présent dans les broussailles et les jeunes arbres.

Voyant la petite blonde ralentir de plus en plus, tentant d'avancer tant bien que mal dans cette masse verte qu'il engloutissait presque, Lance décida de la prendre dans ses bras et d'accélérer le pas.

« Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pose moi tout de suite, tu vas te faire mal ! »

Le Dragon Master l'ignora en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard et poursuivit en accélérant d'avantage le rythme de ses pas.

« Lance arrête toi ! Je suis sérieuse, tu n'es pas tout à fait remis ! Et puis je suis assez grande pour marcher toute seule ! » Protestait Yellow tout en se débattant.

Lance se contenta de lui sourire avant de sauter par dessus un imposant tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol.

Il serra les dents en atterrissant de l'autre côté, ravalant un juron qu'il étouffa comme il put.

La clairière n'était pas très grande mais il s'en dégageait une atmosphère toute particulière.

Au pied de l'autel en bois sculpté très ancien s'écoulait l'eau d'une source canalisée dans une fontaine de pierre qui se déversait doucement dans un bassin peu profond.

Beaucoup de pokemon sauvages étaient présents mais aucun ne s'aventurait jusqu'au bassin comme dans une forme de respect silencieux.

Les deux dresseurs s'agenouillèrent devant le bassin et restèrent ainsi à regarder l'eau couler pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité avant que Lance ne rompt le silence.

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici …. » soupira t il à voix basse.

« C'est bizarre parce que moi je viens ici, enfin j'essaie de me frayer un chemin jusqu'ici tous les ans et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais croisé ... »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu ici que je n'y étais pas. »

« Mais j'aurai senti ta présence ! »

« Ou pas. Ce que tu ressens c'est l'aura des pokemon dragons que j'ai toujours avec moi, sans eux je suis invisible. Un simple humain perdu dans une grande forêt. »

« ça veut dire que tu étais là à m'espionner! »

« Et oh ! Du calme ! Ne me fais pas passer pour un pervers ! Les seuls fois où je t'ai vu dans la forêt c'était par pur hasard ! Ce n'est pas arrivé souvent d'ailleurs et à chaque je m'éloignait le plus vite possible, parce que ... »

« Parce que … tu me fuyais alors ? »

« Oui et non. Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal comme tes amis le pensaient, j'aurai pu. Mais j'ai appris une dure leçon ce jour là …. Que si je m'en prenais à toi, ça me coûterai la vie. » Avoua t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Oh ... » Yellow baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« Le passé, c'est le passé. Ne jamais oublier pour ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs oui, je veux aller de l'avant maintenant … avec toi. » dit il timidement.

« Ensembles ? » demanda t elle en souriant, plus une affirmation qu'une question en fin de compte.

« Ensembles. » confirma t il en hochant la tête et en lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux Enfant de Viridian n'avaient pas conscience qu'un leveinard d'une couleur verte inhabituelle les observait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la clairière. Il se détourna bientôt et s'enfonça dans le cœur de la forêt en chantonnant doucement.

Yellow s'avança vers l'autel, disposant les offrandes qu'ils avaient amené dans la petite niche prévue à cet effet, tandis que Lance disposait une bougie dans chaque coupelle afin de les faire flotter dans le bassin de la fontaine.

La petite blonde le rejoignit et fit de même.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence et le recueillement un petit moment encore, une feuille d'arbre d'un bel or automnal se posa sur l'eau.

« Lance ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda soudainement Yellow à voix basse elle se réprimanda mentalement en grimaçant, pensant parler trop fort.

« Hm ? »

« C'est pour mes parents que je viens ici chaque année, et toi ? aussi ? »

Il soupira, la mine sombre.

« Oui, pour ma mère. »

« Ton père est encore vivant? »

Il se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard.

Yellow le vit changer d'expression.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas ... »

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas s'il est mort, il a disparu. »

« Oh …. Je suis désolée ... »

« Ne le soit pas. Je viens ici aussi pour tous les pokemon que j'ai vu mourir, c'est le plus important. »

Les lèvres de la petite blonde commencèrent à trembler et elle se mordit presque en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« tu en as vu beaucoup ? » demanda t elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Assez pour que cela me tourmente oui. Mais ainsi va la vie, on ne peut pas tous les sauver tu sais. » répondit il avec fatalisme.

Yellow hocha la tête et resserra sa main.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, une soudaine brise abattit une pluie de feuille rouge et or sur eux.

Elle sourit.

« Je me dis qu'ils sont mieux là où ils sont, enfin je veux dire, quand on est avec ceux qui nous sont chers on ne peut qu'être bien. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est la vie oui. Et puis ceux qu'on aime vivent toujours auprès de nous, là. » dit elle en mettant sa main sur la poitrine du Dragon Master.

Il sourit à son tour.

« Qui t'a raconté ça ? »

« Mon oncle, et puis la dame à l'orphelinat, et puis Blue et puis …. »

« ça va, ça va j'ai compris. »

« Et toi ? Personne ne t'as jamais dit quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Peut être, mais c'était il y a longtemps …. Aller viens rentrons, il commence à faire froid ici. » répondit il, regardant au loin, distant tout en rabattant le col de sa veste contre son cou.

Yellow ne posa plus de question, sentant que quelque chose le préoccupait.

Malgré leur rapprochement ses derniers mois, elle n'arrivait pas à le faire parler plus que ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Cependant il était bien plus ouvert avec elle que n'importe qui d'autre, enfin en terme d'être humain. Mais ses bons vieux réflexes de se mettre à l'écart et de rester silencieux étaient toujours tenaces.

Elle se sentait de devoir faire les choses avec précaution, toujours en ayant cette peur qu'il disparaisse à la moindre situation trop délicate sentimentalement parlant pour lui à gérer.

Et ce qu'elle redoutait d'entendre arriva.

Après un moment de marche en direction de la ville, il s'arrêta soudain.

Il se tourna vers elle, la mine sombre.

Lance était inhabituellement distant. Enfin encore plus distant que ce que Yellow avait déjà observé chez lui, même avec elle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ecoute Yellow, j'ai, j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul pour quelques jours, au moins une semaine …. j'aimerai que tu comprennes... » murmura t-il.

« Oh ... » dit elle, à la fois triste et un peu inquiète.

« Je te rassure tout de suite, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou notre relation, c'est juste que ... »

« Lance, je m'inquiète vraiment. Je le ressens tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et même si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu n'arrives même pas à le cacher. »

Il soupira, un peu agacé, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Des sentiments contradictoires se battaient avec rage dans son cœur.

Depuis des années, à la même période, Lance devenait maussade. Il se rembrunissait subitement pour le plus grand désarroi de ses pokemon.

Il en connaissait la raison et luttait de toute ses forces contre ces jours maudits dont les souvenirs revenaient sans cesse le hanter.

« Je te donne ma parole que je reviendrais. » promit il pour la rassurer.

« tu pars où ? »

« Pas si loin ne t'inquiète pas, et puis d'ailleurs je ne peux pas m'éloigner trop longtemps sans … être malade. »

Malade ? Comment ça ? »

« Depuis ce jour là …. Sur Cerise Island … comment expliquer ... je suis dépendant de Viridian. »

« Comment ça dépendant ? »

« Je ne peux m'éloigner de la forêt plus de quelques semaines d'affilé sans éprouver une sorte de malaise, comme un mal du pays mais beaucoup plus fort, au point de me donner la nausée, des vertiges en tout genre et une sensation de mal être vraiment insupportable. »

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment je le sais ? Je l'ai découvert à mes dépends en pensant que je pourrais explorer le monde à ma guise. Ahah terrible erreur ! Archie a dû me ramener d'urgence à moitié conscient ici. Je suis resté résigné pendant longtemps J'ai fais de nombreuses tentatives par la suite. De test de plus en plus long. Repoussant mes limites … mais à chaque tentative Archie me ramenait d'urgence dans la forêt et lui et le reste de mon équipe veillaient sur moi nuit et jour dans l'attente de mon réveil. Je m'en veut encore de leur avoir infligé ça avant que je me résigne. »

« Mais c'est terrible ! Tu joues avec ta santé comme si c'était quelque chose de normal et que tu ne pouvais pas avoir de séquelles à long terme ! Sans même savoir ni quoi ni pourquoi tu subissais ce genre de malaise ! Et c'est toi l'adulte responsable ici ! Tu es en train de me dire que sans Archie tu serais mort plus d'une fois sans comprendre pourquoi c'est bien ça ? »

« On croirait entendre Oak, s'en est même dérangeant à quel point il a eu une influence sur toi ? » répondit Lance, agacé

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Yellow toujours en colère.

« Où est passée cette petite blonde si timide et si effrayée par ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? Hm ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, je commence à savoir comment tu fonctionnes tu sais. » Elle lui agrippa son pull pour amener son visage au niveau du sien en l'obligeant à se pencher.

« Je te promets que l'on trouvera ce qui ne va pas, ensemble. On se débarrassera de cette dépendance qui t'entrave et qui t'empêche d'aller où tu veux librement. » dit elle avec un regard déterminé.

La détermination dont elle faisait preuve, sa sincérité envers lui ne cessait de l'étonner.

Il détacha une pokéball de sa ceinture et la mis entre les main de la petite blonde.

« Garde Archie pour moi pendant quelque jours, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais ... »

Le grand dragon orange apparut soudain dans un flash de lumière rouge.

 _« Tu es vraiment certain que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? Je n'aime pas te savoir seul quelque part d'autre sans moi à tes côtés. »_

 _« Tout ira bien Archie, je vais juste à l'endroit habituel. »_

 _« ça ne fera qu'empirer avec le temps tu le sais, tu pourrais partager ce fardeau. »_

 _« Avec toi et les autres ? Non, vous vous en faites déjà bien assez pour moi et je culpabilise suffisamment sans y rajouter d'autres tourments. »_

 _« Je ne parlais pas de moi ou des autres. »_

 _« Non Archie, surtout pas elle. Elle …. »_

 _« Elle le saura tôt ou tard et quand elle en saura d'avantage sur toi, de ta propre initiative ou non elle ne pourra s'empêcher de vouloir te venir en aide ! Ça ne fera que renforcer sa volonté ! »_

 _« Tu joues encore les moralisateur ! Espèce de tête d'écailles ! »_

 _« parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, parce que tu sais pertinemment que si tu le lui dis par toi même ça pourrait être un mal pour un bien pour nous tous ! »_

 _« Rah tu m'agaces ! »_

« Archie a peut être raison. »

« N'insiste pas Yellow- comment est-ce que ? …. »

Archie fit un mouvement de tête, vers la forêt, amusé.

Le Dragon Master soupira profondément avant de s'agenouiller près de Yellow.

« Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Vraiment... » Dit il avant d'invoquer Arkéos hors de sa pokéball et de prendre place sur son dos.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il ordonna au pokemon préhistorique de s'envoler. Il disparut bientôt dans une violente bourrasque de vent, soulevant une myriade de feuilles colorées qui tourbillonnèrent dans tous les sens.


	3. Chapter 2

Yellow ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était restée là, la tête levée vers le ciel.

Serrant dans sa petite main, l'hyperball contenant le dracolosse.

L'objet jaune et noir se mit à gigoter avec force avant qu'apparaisse Archie.

Voyant le massif dragon, le cerveau de la petite blonde fut en ébullition.

La première idée qui lui vint était : de grimper sur le dos du dracolosse et de se mettre à la poursuite de Lance Elle se décida sans attendre et se plaça devant le pokemon.

Celui-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Yellow hésita un instant puis concentra ses pouvoirs pour communiquer avec Archie sans le toucher.

 _« Emmène moi s'il te plaît, il faut que l'on rattrape Lance ! »_

Le dragon orange la considéra un moment avant de répondre en hochant la tête.

 _« Moi je peux oui, mais toi non. »_

 _« P-pourquoi ? »_

 _« si je vole à pleine vitesse, on rattrapera peut être Arkéos oui, mais toi tu ne pourras pas rester sur mon dos très longtemps. »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Ah …. longue histoire, écoute je vais te la raconter mais d'abord promets moi de ne pas tenter de le rattraper ou encore de le retrouver, mon maître ne te laissera pas faire. Il ne m'a pas confié à toi pour rien non ? »_

 _« Je »_

 _« Promets moi, que tu ne feras rien de stupide il reviendra je peux te l'assurer. J'arrive à savoir ce qu'il ressent même si nous sommes séparés et loin l'un de l'autre. Tu le sais le lien qui nous unis est très très fort. »_ affirma le gros dragon en posant une griffe sur son cœur.

Les épaules de la petite guérisseuse s'affaissèrent.

« _Oh non, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je répondrai à toutes tes questions promis. Maître Lance n'est pas stupide, il sait que je vais te parler de ce qui le tracasse car lui même n'arrive pas à te le dire. Et puis rien ne m'empêche de t'en dire encore plus hm ?_ » dit il avec un clin d'œil à sa manière.

La petite blonde inspira profondément puis leva la tête vers le dracolosse avec un petit sourire.

 _« Ah ben voilà, c'est mieux ! Aller je te ramène chez toi, la nuit tombe et il commence à faire trop froid à mon goût._ »

Elle hocha la tête avant de grimper sur le dos d'Archie qui l'invita en se baissant vers le sol du plus qu'il pouvait.

« J'espère au moins qu'il a pris son dracaufeu avec lui ... » dit elle inquiète.

 _« Oh je sûr que …. attends, Amber est- Oh par les moustaches du Grand Dragon !_ »

S'exclama Archie en faisant volte face tout droit vers la forêt, obligeant Yellow à s'agripper de toutes ses forces aux écailles du pokemon dragon.

En un rien de temps, le dracolosse survola la forêt et atterrit dans la clairière où se trouvait la tanière de Lance.

Yellow sauta de son dos et se précipita à la suite du massif dragon.

Ce qu'il virent confirmèrent ses doutes : Amber était endormie profondément devant l'âtre, sa queue enflammée reposait sur les pierres noircies de l'antre de la cheminée.

Archie poussa un soupir de frustration.

 _« Là ça craint ! »_

 _« Que pouvons nous faire ? »_

 _« Espérer de Sakor suffisent à faire du feu à lui seul. »_

 _« Archie, j'ai besoin que tu me dises où est parti Lance. »_

 _« Je n'en suis pas sûr moi même ! Chaque année c'est la même chose. »_

Elle poussa un soupira de frustration.

« Ok, on rentre et on avise. »

A peine rentrée chez elle, Yellow s'empressa de rassembler le plus d'affaires utiles qu'elle pouvait trouver en si peu de temps, dans l'affolement elle trébucha et allait percuter le sol si Archie ne l'avait pas retenu.

 _« Arrête, tu vas te blesser. »_ dit il en lui barrant le passage de son corps imposant.

« mais »

 _« oui je sais, mais dans l'immédiat on ne peut rien faire, regarde toi, toute maladroite et stressée. Et puis il fait déjà nuit et Arkéos peut voler à la vitesse du son, maître Lance peut se trouver dans la mer d'Hoenn à présent. »_

La petite blonde fit la moue résignée et s'affala sur le canapé.

« J 'ai un mauvais pressentiment Archie … il est parti bien trop vite, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. »

 _« Oui c'est le cas. Il a peur de lui même. »_

« Comment ça ? »

Le gros dragon s'allongea sur le sol en face d'elle.

 _« C'est une longue histoire, je vais essayer de faire le plus court possible._

Yellow se redressa, attentive, elle concentrait ses pouvoirs sans même en avoir conscience.

 _« Tout d'abord si je t'ai dit que tu ne pourrais pas résister à un long voyage à pleine vitesse sur mon dos c'est que : il y a de ça des années maintenant, quand j'ai finalement évolué en dracolosse, on a décidé, sur une impulsion, de faire notre premier vol sans attendre._

 _J'étais beaucoup trop enthousiaste et j'ai très vite dépassé ce que vous les humains appelez le mur du son. Mon maître a eu ses tympans percés et plusieurs de ses os ont été brisés, il perdait beaucoup de sang ce n'était pas beau à voir. »_

Yellow l'écoutait avec effroi.

« Tu l'as conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche j'imagine ... »

 _« Et bien non , je n'en ai pas eu le temps ; car malgré son état grave il a réussi à se soigner tout seul grâce à ses pouvoirs... seulement la contrepartie fut énorme et il dormit pendant des jours avant de reprendre ses forces. Ce jour là j'ai appris que les humains sont des créatures bien plus fragiles qu'ils n'y paraissent. »_

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ébahie par les prouesses du Dragon Master.

 _« seulement ce pouvoir il ne l'a plus. Mon maître n'est plus si fort, enfin dans le sens ou sa santé était toujours excellente, quoiqu'il fasse. »_ reprit le pokemon dragon avec un air inquiet.

« Raison de plus pour le retrouver au plus vite ! Lance oublie souvent qu'il n'est qu'un être humain, c'est bien ça son problème. »

Le dragon orange acquiesça _« oui, et ça le met constamment en danger, sans ma vigilance et celle de mes autres camarades je crois que nous n'aurions plus de maître depuis bien longtemps ! »_

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller le chercher maintenant ! Je ne le laisserai pas se mettre en danger, plus jamais. » dit elle, féroce.

Archie lui sourit tristement.

 _« Je le sais, mais mon maître est un humain à la tête dure. Il est borné et téméraire, bien moins qu'avant il est vrai. Mais il a vraiment du mal à accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus si puissant qu'avant, enfin tu sais ... »_

« Avant que Pika le foudroie …. je sais » finit elle en se recroquevillant sur son canapé, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

 _« C'est du passé. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ce jour là, je ne t'en veut pas, mon maître non plus. Enfin plus maintenant. »_

« Quand même … je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de lui avoir fait du mal. »

 _« Je le sais et c'est d'autant plus difficile pour lui d'accepter ta gentillesse et ton aide. »_

« quelque chose me tracasse, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi il s'est enfuit comme ça en te laissant derrière et en te confiant à moi ? Tu es quand même son principal pokemon. »

 _« Oh ça … c'est délicat, je sais que si je te raconte tout il se mettra en colère mais tant pis. Comme tu l'a remarqué il t'a confié à moi, enfin je devrais dire plutôt qu'il m'a laissé avec toi pour te protéger. Même si c'était inconscient de sa part._ »

« S'il te plaît Archie, dis-moi pourquoi. » Implora la Guérisseuse.

Le grand dragon hésita un moment puis soupira.

 _« Autant que ça soit moi qui te mette au courant. Dans quelques jours sera le jour où nous sommes nés, notre anniversaire comme disent les humains. »_

« Quoi ? Il est parti à cause de ça ? » s'exclama la petite blonde.

 _« Laisse-moi finir. C'est aussi à ce moment de l'année de l'on pense aux défunts, et évidemment mon maître pense très fort à ses parents qui ne sont plus là et surtout que maître Arthur a disparu à cause de nous. »_ finit tristement le dracolosse en baissant ses antennes.

« Maître Arthur ? »

 _« Oui, le père de maître Lance »_

« Oh …. »

Archie lui raconta brièvement le terrible combat qui avait eu lieu ce jour là dans l'antre du Dragon, tandis que Lance n'avait que 8 ans et que cet événement l'avait changé à jamais *

XXXX

Le vent hurlait aux oreilles de Lance. Accroché au dos écailleux d'Arkéos, il ne pensait qu 'à une chose, fuir le plus loin possible.

Novembre n'était plus un mois joyeux pour le Dragon Master depuis bien des années. Ses pensées se tournaient alors vers ceux qui lui manquaient cruellement et ne reviendraient jamais. Il n'en dormait plus, n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose et cela affectait considérablement son humeur.

Le pokémon préhistorique volait très vite mais cependant pas à sa vitesse maximum il sentait bien que son maître n'était pas en grande forme. Le fait de laisser Archie aux mains de la petite blonde l'avait surpris quand il avait vu l'hyperball dans la main de la jeune fille blonde, mais il n'osait pas poser de questions et se rassurait en se disant que lui et les autres étaient là pour leur maître en cas de besoin.

Tiens d'ailleurs mis à part lui, quels pokemon avait il emmené ?

Un coup de tonnerre fit sortir le pokemon volant de ses pensées. Il survolait la mer de Johto à présent, une violente tempête venait subitement d'éclater au dessus d'eux.

A mesure que le Dragon Master approchait des Whirl Islands, il lui semblait que la tempête s'intensifiait.

Lance avait fait d'une des îles un de ses repaires quelques années auparavant, une grotte profonde et sèche dans laquelle coulait une source chaude.

Arkéos suivait donc l'itinéraire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand son maître se rendait sur cette île.

Seulement en plein automne la mer était agitée et visiblement plus qu'à l'accoutumé ce soir là.

Lance ordonna à Arkéos de voler un peu plus haut dans une tentative d'éviter les immenses vagues qui commençaient à se former. Le vent et la pluie lui cinglait le visage, l'empêchant de voir correctement.

 _« Arkéos, reste concentré ! Tu vas voler un peu plus vite, il faut qu'on atteigne l'île la plus proche pour se poser, ça devient compliqué de s'orienter! »_

 _« Euh maître, ça craint ! »_

 _« Reste concentré, tout ira bien ! »_

 _« ouais, l'eau c'est pas mon truc et- »_

La communication fut rompue brutalement quand soudain le pokemon vira de bord pour éviter la foudre, se faisant, lui et son dresseur furent emportés dans un typhon et entraînés dans les eaux sombre de la mer.

Dans sa chute, Lance eut le réflexe de rappeler Arkéos dans sa pokéball tandis qu'il envoyait Orage son léviator le récupérer en pleine mer.

Orage émergea quelques instants plus tard avec son dresseur accroché à l'une de ses nageoires dorsales coupantes, se blessant les mains.

Même le serpent des mers avait du mal a rester tout à fait hors de l'eau tandis que de multiples siphons se formaient autour d'eux.

Malgré l'obscurité et la pluie battante, de ses yeux perçants Lance put distinguer les contours d'une île toute proche.

Dans son élan pour atteindre un potentiel refuge il commanda à son léviator de plonger.

Orage lutta contre le courant avec force et mit toute son énergie dans l'effort pour passer au travers d'un énorme siphon qui aspirait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée vers le fond de l'océan.

C'est avec peine que le serpent bleu réussit à se hisser sur la plage, laissant son maître descendre de son dos.

Lance était complètement trempé, essoufflé et transi de froid, il rappela Orage dans son Hyperball avant de s'engouffrer dans la grotte qu'il avait repéré. Il s'affaissa sur le sol humide en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tenta de remettre ses idées au clair. Prenant en compte son environnement et ce qu'il pouvait faire dans l'immédiat, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas emporté l'hyperball de son dracaufeu en vérifiant que les sphères jaunes et noires étaient bien restées accrochées à sa ceinture après son séjour forcé dans l'eau glacée.

Se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir oublié son dracaufeu, le Dragon Master décida dans l'immédiat de faire appel à Sakor.

Le draco apparut dans un flash de lumière rouge et vit tout de suite l'état de son maître.

 _« Maître ? »_ demanda t-il inquiet ?

 _« Sakor, lance-flamme »_ demanda mentalement Lance et essayant de ne pas claquer des dents.

Le draco pencha sa tête sur le côté, hésitant.

« _dépêche !_ » ordonna Lance en resserrant sa cape détrempée autour de lui.

Le dragon bleu obéit et cracha un long de jet flammes d'une chaleur intense.

Cela ne dura qu'un court instant et Lance lui ordonna de recommencer plusieurs fois avant de ne plus donner d'ordre du tout.

Sa tête tournait et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Ni le froid ambiant ni les tremblements de son corps ne parvenaient plus à le maintenir éveillé tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'hypothermie.

Sentant le cœur de son maître ralentir de manière inquiétante, Sakor poussa un cri d'alerte.

Orage répondit rapidement à l'appel de son camarade et tous deux se mirent d'accord, il fallait faire quitter les lieux à leur maître au plus vite.

Valaa se joignit immédiatement à leur opération et pris en charge de maintenir leur maître sur le dos de la léviator tandis que Sakor tentait de maîtriser la tempête sur leur passage avec ses pouvoirs.

La mer était déchaînée mais le draco tint bon. La petite équipe nagea le plus vite possible malgré les conditions, dans l'espoir d'atteindre un rivage quelconque.

Valaa maintenait son dresseur éveillée comme elle le pouvait, en lui donnant de faibles décharges électriques quand elle le sentait glissé en dehors de son corps pourtant étroitement enroulé autour de lui.

Après ce qui leur parut un traversée interminable, une plage fut en vue. Orage mit ses dernières forces pour rejoindre la plage le plus vite possible.

Elle s'échoua sur le rivage en poussant un grognement et se laissa tomber sur le sable.

Les deux draco allongèrent leur dresseur et joignirent leurs cris à celui de la léviator.

Malgré le vent hurlant, le vacarme était audible à des kilomètres à la ronde, à tel point que bientôt un homme avec une lampe tempête s'approcha.

Sa lampe se balançant au gré du vent éclaira soudain les écailles luisantes de la léviator qui gronda vers l'intrus, les deux draco étaient enroulés autour de leur maître qui ne bougeait plus.

L'homme eut peur et se précipita en courant vers les lumières du village.

Un moment plus tard il revenait en compagnie d'un homme musclé, pieds nus, dont la moustache ruisselait de pluie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dylan ? 'sont pas en train de manger un cadavre ! C'est juste des pokemon sauvages venant trouver refuge sur la plage. » hurla l'homme, tentant de se faire plus fort que le vent qui hurlait.

« J'vous jure senseï ! Y a un mec derrière ce léviator ! »

L'homme à la moustache poussa un grognement et s'avança vers Orage qui grondait toujours. Il bomba le torse et hurla si fort que la léviator cessa de grogner, surprise.

« Bien ! Dégage maintenant, fais voir ce que tu caches derrières ta queue saleté de bestiole ! »

Orage était encore sous le choc pour pouvoir réagir convenablement alors Valaa prit les devants.

Elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur et poussa un doux cri tout en attrapant le bras de l'homme par la queue, elle le fit avancer vers là où Lance gisait.

L'homme moustachu se laissa faire puis plissa les yeux et avança son visage de sa lanterne.

« Oh bordel de m- »

« Ah je vous avais dit senseï ! »

« Toi ! Tu rentres fissa, préviens ma femme, on va avoir un invité ! »

« mais »

« discute pas ! J'moccupe des monstres aller file ! Go!go ! Go » hurla l'homme tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour ramasser le jeune homme roux.

Les trois pokemon le regardèrent intensément.

« Quoi ?! Vous attendez quoi pour me suivre ? Qu'il pleuvent des magikarpes, aller les gars on a du pain sur la planche pour rafistoler vot' dresseur, il est pas beau à voir déjà, faudrait pas qu'il me claque dans les doigts ! »

xxxx

Cette nuit là, dans la petite maison de la Guérisseuse, un dracolosse ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et lutta contre l'envie de partir maintenant tout de suite à la recherche de son maître qu'il sentait en danger.

Mais il avait promis, et il veillerait à ce que Yellow ne fasse pas de choses inconsidérés pour partir à la recherche de son maître malgré son inquiétude qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait.

Alors il poussa un soupir et posa sa tête sur le canapé dans lequel s'était endormit la petit blonde. Chuchu ayant apporté une couverture pour recouvrir sa maîtresse avant de se nicher près elle.

XXXXX

« Chérie ! Tu vas pas croire ce que j'ai trouvé sur la plage ! »

« Dylan est venu en courant à la maison, que s'est il passé ? Est-ce qu'il ... »

« Nan, ce pt'it gars est plutôt coriace on dirait, par contre il a pas choisit son jour pour faire trempette ha ! »

la femme posa son regard sur les trois pokemon qui suivaient son mari.

« Et ça ce sont ses pokemon je présume ? »

« Faut croire, mais j'connais pas grand monde qui possède des pokemon aussi rares que des draco, à part les cocos du clan d'dresseurs de dragons de Blackthorn, demain faudrait que j'demande à la gamine en charge du coin si elle le connaît tiens. »

« hm » approuva la femme avant de se retourner vers les pokemon, qui ne les avaient pas quitté d'une semelle.

« vous trois, ne vous en faites pas, reposez vous dans vos pokéballs, moi et mon mari on va bien s'occuper de votre dresseur soyez sans crainte. » affirma t elle en leur souriant.

Sakor, Valaa et Orage échangèrent un regard avant de décider de regagner leurs pokéballs respectives. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient tombés entre de bonnes mains.


	4. Chapter 3

Le bruit des vagues, un odeur de bois mouillé, et, un genre de ronflement.

Lance ouvrit ses yeux, cligna des paupières avant de vouloir se frotter le visage dans une vaine tentative d'émerger de sa torpeur.

« Débu ? Débugant ? » demanda une drôle de voix tout près de lui.

Il tourna sa tête lentement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit être à la peau gris violette.

« Débugant? » demanda un deuxième pokemon.

Le premier hocha la tête puis partit en courant.

Lance tenta de parler mais rien de très cohérent ne sortit de sa bouche. Il essaya alors de bouger, mais une fois de plus son corps refusa de lui obéir.

Une femme se précipita alors dans la pièce en faisant coulisser la porte et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Oh non mon garçon, reste allongé. Là, tout va bien tu es en sécurité ici. » dit elle en allumant une lampe non loin du lit.

Sa voix douce et calme le rassura malgré lui, il essaya de la regarder attentivement mais sa vision était embrumée.

« chéri, chéri réveille toi ! » chuchota t-elle en mettant des coups de coude à la forme affalé tout près.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, un des Débugant décida de mettre une claque à l'homme.

« Hein quoi !? Je dors pas, je dors pas ! » s'exclama t-il d' une voix forte qui fit grimacer la femme.

« Baisse d'un ton ! »

« Désolé, désolé. Et comment va le p'tit gars ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Il vient de revenir à lui. Il ne devrait pas, je ne comprends pas vu son état. Il souffre encore d'hypothermie. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Il a dû rester dans la flotte un bon bout de temps avant qu'on le ramasse échoué sur la plag peine quelques heures de ça. »

Le Dragon Master comprenait à moitié ce qu'ils disaient, il tourna la tête vers le couple et essaya de se concentrer sur leurs visages.

Au prix de grands efforts pour faire fonctionner son cerveau correctement, il lui sembla identifier la personne.

« Madame … Shijima ?... » arriva t-il à articuler.

L'homme et la femme interrompirent leur conversation pour le dévisager, très surpris.

« Tu nous connais p'tit gars ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix bourrue.

Sa femme lui imposa une voix moins forte d'un regard sévère et d'un geste de la main.

Lance tenta de bouger mais madame Shijima l'en interdit en posant une main ferme sur la pile de couvertures qui le recouvrait.

Lance soupira.

« Faudra … penser à consulter... pour tes oreilles ... Chuck. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »

La femme gloussa légèrement.

« Il a l'air de te connaître, mais à ça rien d'étonnant comme tu es Gym Leader mon cher mari. »

« Débu ? » demanda un des pokemon tandis qu'il rentrait dans la pièce en tendant un plateau sur lequel était posé un bol fumant.

« Ah parfait. Merci Thaïs » déclara la femme de Chuck tandis qu'elle prenait le plateau et le posait sur ses genoux.

Elle touilla le contenu du bol avec une cuillère, puis sans attendre, elle mit une de ses mains à l'arrière de la tête du Dragon Master puis de l'autre elle présenta le bol à ses lèvres.

« Maintenant bois et dors. Tu iras déjà mieux demain avec ça. » Affirma t-elle.

Lance n'avait pas la force de la contredire et se laissa faire, ingurgitant le breuvage sans mal avant de se faire rallonger.

Ses paupières devenant trop lourdes, il s'endormit rapidement.

« Laissons le dormir, il en a besoin. »

Chuck hocha la tête et suivit sa femme ainsi que les deux pokemon, il fit coulisser la porte et éteignit toute les lampes.

« Par le Gardien des Abysses, c'est quoi ce p'tit gars encore ? » marmonna le Gym Leader en lissant ses moustaches.

« Hm, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. S'il nous connaît c'est que c'est sûrement le cas, mais alors il y a bien un moment que je n'avais vu un visage comme le sien. »

« Mouais, je vais garder un œil sur lui. Je le cuisinerai un peu quand il sera sur pied. » Déclara Chuck en attrapant un coussin dans la pièce avant de retourner là où Lance dormait.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yellow ne dormit presque pas cette nuit là. Se réveillant en sursaut presque toutes les fois, pour se voir imposer de se rendormir par le regard inquisiteur du dracolosse qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle.

Bien sûr, Archie sentait que son maître allait se mettre en danger et il tentait de se convaincre que le peu de pokemon qu'il avait emporté avec lui avant de s'enfuir stupidement par la voie des airs, suffirait à le protéger.

Inquiet n''était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que ressentait le gros dragon actuellement. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il filerai comme le vent pour rejoindre son maître et lui faire la leçon. Mais laisser la petite Yellow le sermonner à sa place était une idée plus que satisfaisante.

« _Il en a fait des choses stupides dans sa vie, mais ça, ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir !_ » grommela t-il.

 _« Ton dresseur est bizarre._ » confirma Chuchu d'une voix ensommeillée.

 _« Il ne sait pas comment réagir avec ses semblables, il a oublié, ça reviendra bien assez vite_. » expliqua le dragon orange.

 _« N'empêche ma maîtresse s'inquiète trop pour lui !_ »

Archie émit un petit rire en voyant avec telle hargne la souris électrique prenait soin du bien être de sa dresseuse.

Yellow bougea alors dans son sommeil, contraignant les deux pokemon à faire semblant de dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Des ronflements sonores.

Lance se tourna dans son demi sommeil, un court instant il lui sembla entendre les ronflements d'un certain dragon orange. Il étira le bras pour tâtonner de sa main le côté du lit.

« Archie ... » marmonna t-il en posant ses doigts sur quelque chose … de poilus.

Écarquillant ses yeux, tout à fait réveillé à présent, il retira vivement sa main. Son cœur battant la chamade. Il se rallongea et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

« HEIN !? Quoi qu'est c'est » Grommela Chuck en se grattant le ventre. Son regard se posa sur Lance qui semblait en difficulté.

« Oh, ça va mon gars ? » demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Le Dragon Master inspira un grand coup en fermant très fort ses yeux.

Entendant la voix de son mari, la femme de Chuck entra bientôt, talonnée par ses deux pokemon.

Elle évalua rapidement la situation, prit un coussin et s'agenouilla près du jeune homme roux.

« Tout va bien, nous sommes là. » lui dit elle d'une voix douce.

Elle posa une main sur son bras et Lance serra le poing pour éviter de réagir brusquement.

Il réussit à se calmer, tandis que le couple attendait patiemment sans dire un mot.

« Chuck » finit par prononcer le Dragon Master d'une voix éraillée.

« Ouaip ? » répondit celui-ci en se tournant vers lui.

« Ne refais plus JAMAIS ça. »

Le Gym Leader se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Beh, j'ai pas fait grand chose, c'est toi qui m'a chatouiller la bedaine là ... »

Lance fit une grimace de dégoût.

La femme de Chuck ne put contenir un gloussement.

« Tu vas mieux on dirait ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je .. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier... »

« Commence déjà par venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ! T'as que la peau sur les os mon gars ! Et j'ai faim ! » Déclara Chuck en se levant.

Lance découvrit qu'il ne portait plus ses vêtement mais d'autres qui ne lui appartenait pas, un large t-shirt noir et un bermuda bien trop large pour lui.

Le voyant hésitant à se déplacer, madame Shijima demanda à ses débugant de le conduire dans la cuisine.

Les jeunes pokemon riaient et chantonnait tout en entraînant le Dragon Master dans la maison. Une fois dans la cuisine, ils l'installèrent sur un large coussin et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir avant de lui poser une grande couverture sur ses épaules.

« Là, tu seras mieux. Je t'en prie mange ! » Invita madame Shijima.

« Mange mon gars, faut reprendre des forces ! Et tu tiens à peine debout, vu comment t'es maigre c'est pas étonnant » déclara Chuck en posant une assiette sur la table devant Lance. »

« Lance, je m'appelle Lance. » Répondit le Dragon Master en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, agacé.

« Ah nous avons un nom ! » S'exclama Chuck en souriant.

« Lance … comme Lance de Blackthorn, le jeune homme roux qui s'était écrasé contre la falaise de Cianwood ? » demanda l'épouse de Chuck, incrédule.

Lance sourit à ce souvenir.

« C'était il y a si longtemps … mon premier vol sur le dos d'Archie. Mauvaise journée... » Se souvint Lance en secouant la tête.

« Alors c'est bien vrai, t'es Dragon Master maintenant. » déclara le Gym Leader, plus une confirmation qu'une question.

« Un titre qui me colle à la peau .. » répondit sombrement Lance en jouant avec sa cuillère.

« J'ai pas vu ta tête depuis quoi, plus de 10, 12 ans ans je dirai maintenant ? Les gars de Kanto on dit que t'avais fait du grabuge là-bas mais une bande de gamins aurait dézinguer l'Elite Four de l'époque.

Lance fit une grimace.

« Disons que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu... Et on va dire que, j'ai été puni sévèrement pour mes actes. »

« Ouais, ton passé ça m'regarde pas. T'as pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars vu comment tes pokemon tiennent à toi c'qui m'intrigue c'est ce que tu faisais en pleine tempête la nuit dans la mer de Johto. T'essayais pas de mettre fin à tes jours quand même ? »

Lance eu un triste sourire.

« Non, je ne suis pas un lâche, pas à ce point. »

« A la bonne heure ! » déclara Chuck avec un sourire.

« La mer n'est pas sûre en ce moment, les anciens disent que le Gardien des Abysses est en colère. » déclara pensivement madame Shijima.

 _« On se demande bien pourquoi ... »_ murmura Lance pour lui-même.

« Hm ? »

« Non rien … je disais que la tempête m'a pris par surprise. »

« Ah ça c'est sûr ! Tu allais où comme ça ? À la chasse aux dragons ? »

Le Dragon Master repensa à ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne décide subitement de partir de Viridian. En revoyant le visage confus de Yellow, l'air désapprobateur d'Archie enfermé dans sa pokéball, il eu un pincement au cœur.

« J'ai été stupide. Complètement stupide. » se blâma t il, en colère contre lui-même.

« Tu dis ? »

« Chuck, laisse le. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est encore tout secoué. » intervint madame Shijima en posant un main sur le bras de Lance.

Celui-ci eu un sursaut, sortant de ses pensées, il recula vivement, se tortillant sur son coussin.

La femme retira sa main de stupeur et prit un air inquiet.

Lance inclina la tête bien bas.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je … n'aime pas vraiment que l'on me touche... »

« Ah ben ça … Alors heureusement que t'étais dans les vapes quand on t'a retiré tes vêtements tous trempés d'eau d'mer ! » Répliqua Chuck en plaquant une des ses larges mains sur la table basse.

« Chuck ... » dit Calmement son épouse.

« Ouaip, t'es un drôle de gars, je savais ça, tout mystérieux et tout qu'ils sont les dresseurs de dragons … »

« Chuck ... » répéta sa femme.

Lance commençait à avoir les joues rouges, il ne savait pas si c'était de l'agacement ou de la gêne.

« Ouais et puis ... » continua le Gym Leader avant de recevoir un féroce coup de coude. D'un geste du menton son épouse désigna le Dragon Master assit près d'elle.

« Désolé. » Dit il, sincère.

Lance tourna son regard vers lui et soupira.

« Ahem ! Ouais … moi et ma grande gueule. Désolé mon gars, je te rendrais tes affaires ce soir si elles sont sèches. » reprit le Gym Leader.

Sa femme secoua la femme.

« Non, pas ce soir, j'ai quelques reprises à faire avant. » Elle se tourna vers Lance et lui afficha un large sourire « C'est une bien belle cape que tu as là, dommage qu'elle soit si abîmée et ce manteau rouge a besoin d'un bon raccommodage. »

Lance surprit, la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ce ne sont que de vieilles affaires. »

« Vieilles ou pas, tu as l'air d'y tenir, et j'insiste. »

Il ne sut quoi répondre et inclina la tête une nouvelle fois.

Parfait ! » dit elle en riant. « Si vous avez terminé, pourquoi n'emmènerais tu pas notre invité à la source chaude ? Je suis sûr qu'un bon bain chaud lui refait le plus grand bien ! » Dit elle en tournant la tête vers son mari.

« Excellent idée ! Voilà pourquoi tu es la tête et moi les muscles ! » plaisanta Chuck en éclatant de rire avant d'embrasser sa femme sur la joue et de se lever de table en étirant ses bras tout faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts au dessus de sa tête.

« Aller zou ! J't'embarque aux bains ! » dit il en se plantant devant Lance.

« Non, vraiment je- » commença Lance.

« Tu discutes pas ! Ce que femme veut…. bah, d'expérience j'te dis que vaut mieux pas la contrarier. » Il se baissa plus proche de l'oreille du Dragon Master et lui chuchota « fais pas le difficile, sinon elle t'obligera à faire bien pire, c'est une vraie terreur crois-moi ! »

Lance jeta un œil intrigué à la femme de Chuck qui fredonnait tout en débarrassant la table avec l'aide de ses pokemon.

« ça va faire 20 ans qu'elle me mène à la baguette, crois-moi sur parole, c'est pas ma femme pour rien. » continua l'homme moustachu.

« 21! » répliqua madame Shijima d'une voix sèche. « Aller, filez tous les deux avant que je ne vous y conduise moi même ! » continua t elle d'un voix autoritaire.

« Vite filons ! » s'exclama Chuck en attrapant Lance par l'épaule si fort qu'il le fit tomber.

« Oups désolé ! » s'excusa le Gym Leader avant d'emporter le jeune homme roux en le déposant sur une de ses épaules carrées sans attendre son accord et de partir de la pièce en courant presque.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Viridian City_

Yellow se regarda dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient cernés et ses cheveux tout en désordre.

Elle poussa un gros bâillement avant de décider de se brosser les dents.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle redescendait de l'étage pour trouver Archie face à un dilemme :

rester sur le tapis du salon en essayant de ne pas détruire le canapé avec sa queue ou bien pousser le dit meuble le plus doucement et lentement possible afin de ramper vers l'entrée de la pièce qui donnait sur le couloir sans défoncer le cadre de l'entrée.

Yellow l'observa un moment, amusée.

« Ne bouge plus, je t'emmène dehors. » dit elle en riant.

Le gros dragon parut soulagé avant de disparaître dans son hyperball.

La petite blonde ramassa l'objet jaune et noir. N'étant pas son propriétaire légitime, la ball ne pouvait pas revenir directement dans sa main.

Une fois sur la terrasse, Yellow s'emmitoufla dans son manteau marron et son écharpe rouge et jaune avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse fumante.

Archie mangeait avec appétit ce qu'elle lui avait préparé tout en reniflant l'air humide du matin. Il allait faire un temps gris toute la journée c'était certain.

Après son repas, le gros dragon s'assit en face de la petite blonde et demanda.

 _« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »_ dit il dans la langue des pokemon.

« Pika... » soupira Chuchu en se tapotant la tête, un geste qui attira sa dresseuse.

« Hm ? Tu veux dire un truc Chuchu ? »

« Pi ! » s'exclama la souris électrique en secouant la tête vers le dracolosse.

« Oh excuse moi Archie, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu disais, je ne me suis pas concentrée... »

Le dragon orange plissa les yeux.

« Pika ! » s'écria Chuchu avant de partir en trombe dans la cuisine, pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un gros feutre et un cahier entre les dents.

Elle déposa les fournitures devant Archie qui s'empressa de les ramasser et décrire.

 _Fatigué ?_

Yellow mit quelques instants à déchiffrer l'écriture du dracolosse.

« Désolée Archie, je n'ai pas très bien dormi, j'ai un peu la nausée ce matin. »

le dragon orange griffonna autre chose et montra rapidement le cahier

 _pas grave, te reposer il faut. Je vais écrire sur ça, plus pratique en attendant toi que tu reprennes des forces pour telepathie. Alors on fait quoi ?_

« On fait quoi ? Tu veux dire, est ce que je veux savoir où est partit Lance ? Oh que oui ! Je n'abandonne pas. »

 _Ok … et on commence par quoi ?_

La petite blonde réfléchit un instant puis une idée lui vint.

« Etape 1, on finit notre petit déjeuner, étape 2 je prépare quelques affaires pour mon voyage, étape 3 je vais chercher quelqu'un, étape 4 on part à sa recherche. » déclara Yellow avec détermination.

Le dracolosse griffonna autre chose à la hâte.

 _Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas attendre ? Il reviendra dans quelques jours si tout va bien._

Yellow finit de lire le message tout en se levant.

« C'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas tranquille, tout ne va pas bien, il s'est passé quelque chose et toi aussi tu le sais ! Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, tu es inquiet tout autant que moi, et ça j'arrive à le sentir. » répondit la Guérisseuse sur un ton de reproche.

« Pika ! » Ajouta Chuchu, comme pour appuyer ce que venait de dire sa dresseuse.

Archie soupira.

 _« Grillé ... »_ grommela t-il avant d'accepter de retourner dans sa pokébal le temps que Yellow finisse de se préparer.

Une fois prête elle se munit de ses cinq pokéballs et ajouta celle d'Archie à sa ceinture avec les autres, l'obligeant à laisser Ratty son Rattatac à la maison.

Elle ferma sa maison puis se dirigea vers la ville, les rues n'étaient pas très vivantes vu l'heure matinale mais Yellow croisa quelques dresseurs se dirigeant vers le chemin de la forêt pour aller à Pewter City sans doute.

En tournant à l'angle d'une rue, elle poursuivit son chemin, absorbée par ses pensées elle percuta quelqu'un.

La personne la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Attention jeune fille ! » déclara la personne en souriant.

« Ou-oui ! Désolée » bégaya Yellow en secouant la tête. Puis elle leva son visage vers la personne qui venait de l'aider.

« Green ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama t-elle avec soulagement.

« Hm, je pourrais te poser la même question, tu es tombée du lit ou quoi ? »

« J'ai pas vraiment dormi. » avoua la petite blonde.

Le Gym Leader de Viridian City fronça les sourcils.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

C'était une affirmation.

La petite blonde se pinça les lèvres.

« J'allais voir si Blue était là pour lui parler. »

« Blue ronfle encore comme un ronflex, elle a passé la nuit à jouer en ligne à je ne sais quel jeu débile encore. » rétorqua le brun en croisa les bras.

« Oh … »

Yellow semblait déçue.

« T 'as un problème ? » demanda plus sérieusement Green.

Yellow soupira puis le regarda dans les yeux.

« Il faut que je parle avec Silver. » dit elle avec un air sérieux.

Green ne posa pas plus de question, hocha la tête et l'invita à le suivre.

Dans une zone dégagée il fit apparaître son roucarnage et invita la petite blonde à monter sur le dos du pokemon volant.

« Je t'emmène. Et coïncidence pour toi, j'allais justement rendre visite au prof' Elm à New Bark. Je pense que Silver devrait être dans le coin vu l'heure. »

Yellow lui sourit.

« Oh merci Green ! »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules puis commanda à son pokemon de décoller.

A peine une heure plus tard, il arrivèrent à New Bark Town.

Le climat de la région de Johto était légèrement plus doux que celui de Kanto, New Bark Town profitant de l'abri des montagnes de Blackthorn et celles surplombant la route Victoire au loin.

Green ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Il laissa Yellow seule vers sa destination un peu plus loin en ville.

La maison de Gold.

Poussant le petit portail, elle réajusta son manteau et son écharpe avant de frapper à la porte.

Elle attendit ce qui lui parut de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte.

« Dimoret ? » questionna un petit pokemon noir à la collerette rouge reconnaissable, en tournant la tête de tout côté avant de lever les yeux sur Yellow.

« Dimoret ! » cria t il de joie en reconnaissant la petite blonde.

Yellow suivit le pokemon à l'intérieur en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Qui est-ce Sneasel ? » demanda une voix féminine en provenance de la cuisine.

« Euh c'est moi, Yellow » se présenta la Guérisseuse en rentrant dans la pièce.

Elle fut accueillit par la mère de Gold, occupée à préparer le petit-déjeuner, ainsi que de Silver, préparant la table.

« Yellow ? » dit il, l'air surpris.

« Salut Silver ! C'est toi que je voulais voir d'ailleurs » déclara la petite blonde en secouant la main et en lui souriant.

Silver se tourna vers la mère de Gold avec un petit air gêné. La femme répondit à sa question muette par un sourire bienveillant.

« Aller discuter dans le salon, je vais finir de tout préparer. Oh et,Yellow veux tu rester avec nous ? »

« Merci madame .. mais euh, j'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner » s'excusa la Guérisseuse en riant nerveusement.

Silver la conduisit alors dans le salon.

« T''as fait une nuit blanche ou quoi ? T'as l'air d'un zombie. » dit il en croisant les bras.

« Bah on peut dire ça... »

« Ouais, y a un truc qui cloche. Hm bizarre j'ai pas reçu de messages de Blue, s'est passé quoi ? »

« Il faut que je retrouve Lance, tu peux m'aider ? » souffla Yellow après avoir expiré bruyamment.

Silver prit un air faussement choqué.

« Sérieux il s'est encore barré celui-là ! Pff pas vraiment étonnant vu la période de l'année ... »

« Alors toi aussi tu sais ? » s'étonna la petite blonde.

Silver allait répondre quelque chose quand un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre à l'étage.

Quelques instants plus tard un horde de pokemon dévalait les escaliers suivit de près par un Gold encore en pyjama.

« Silv' ? » demanda l'Eleveur en baillant largement.

Le rouquin soupira, exaspéré.

« J'suis là le ronflex. »

Gold suivit la voix de son compagnon et déboula dans le salon en le taclant dans le canapé.

« Putain Gold ! » s'emporta l'Echangeur.

« Ha ? Tu t'rappelles ce que ma mère a dit ? Hm ? » demanda le brun en murmurant presque à l'oreille du roux devenu écarlate.

Yellow se racla la gorge « hem ! ... »

Gold sauta sur ses pieds immédiatement et chercha la source de la voix.

« Hey yo ! Yellow sama …. ça fait un bail ... » dit il nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Silver se releva, arrangea ses vêtements et partit rejoindre Yellow à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que j'disais moi déjà avant que le débiloss débarque ? »

« Heum... » réfléchit Yellow un instant tout en essayant de sortir de sa tête ce qu'elle venait de voir. « Que c'était pas étonnant vu la période de l'année. »

« Ah ouais, il m'a fait le même coup quand je suis resté à m'entraîner avec lui une année. Il s'est barré pendant quasi 4 jours sans dire un mot et puis il est réapparut à l'endroit où on se planquait comme si de rien n'était. »

« Tu sais pourquoi j'imagine » dit Yellow en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre tous les gestes de ce gars là y a un moment déjà. J'imaginais que, comment dire, vu que toi et lui vous êtes un peu pareil, t'en saurais d'avantage plus facilement mais apparemment me suis planté. »

Yellow soupira lourdement.

« C'est son anniversaire dans 4 jours. »

« Sérieux ? C'est juste pour ça qu'il s'est barré ? » S'exclama Silver agacé.

« Non, il y a autre chose mais je ne sais pas quoi, pas encore. »

« Mais quel abruti ! On dit qu'on devient plus sage avec le temps, lui plus il est vieux et plus il devient débile. »

« Qui ça qu'est débile ? » Questionna Gold, assit nonchalamment sur le canapé, occupé à absorber le contenu d'une brique de jus de fruit.

« Pas toi. » répondit automatiquement Silver avec un geste de la main.

« L'autre Dragon Guy dont tu m'as parlé ? »

Silver leva les yeux au plafond.

« Wow mais quelle perspicacité ! »

« Je sais oui. » affirma Gold, fier de lui.

Silver souffla avant de tourner sa tête vers la petite blonde.

« Ok, tu veux le retrouver c'est ça ? Hm, ça va pas être simple mais la météo joue avec nous. » réfléchit le rouquin à voix haute.

« Ah cool un nouveau défi, j'adore ! On mange et on part direct, t'en pense quoi Silv', ça va être mortel ! » déclara Gold, plus qu'enthousiaste.

Silver fit une grimace et Yellow haussa les épaules.

« Je prends toute l'aide disponible car je sais que toute seule je n'y arriverai pas. »

« Oh yeah ! » s'exclama l'Eleveur en claquant dans ses mains avant de partir en trompe vers la cuisine.


	5. Chapter 4

Lance poussa un grognement. Il était à la fois agacé, soulagé et désemparé.

«HA … Y a rien de tel pour se remettre d'aplomb qu'un bon bain chaud nan ? » soupira Chuck en s'installant à l'autre bout du bassin, au grand soulagement du Dragon Master qui n'aimait absolument pas la proximité.

« Hm... » répondit il distraitement, l'esprit engourdit par la chaleur ambiante.

« Ouais en tout cas toi t'en a vraiment besoin mon gars. J'préfère l'eau froide d'habitude mais bon ma femme m'a chargé de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement d'attaque, alors tu m'auras sur le dos, pas le choix.

Lance poussa un énième grognement.

« Fais pas cette tête ! On a l'impression que tu t'es fait piétiner par une horde de léviator !

« Si seulement ... » soupira le Dragon Master. _Il ne serait pas dans cette situation embarrassante à se faire chaperonner comme un gosse par un couple plus que surprotecteur !_

« Heh ? Plus sérieusement, si c'est pas trop indiscret, tu faisais quoi en pleine mer la nuit ? C'est pas la saison pour voyager à dos de pokemon dans le coin. » Demanda Chuck avec un air sévère qui lui faisait retrousser sa moustache.

Le Dragon Master réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

Pour ainsi dire il avait agit par instinct, novembre était une période qu'il détestait.

Non seulement elle annonçait l'hiver et le froid, mais elle lui rappelait aussi douloureusement qu'il était orphelin.

Malgré toutes ses années à renier sa famille, à s'éloigner le plus qu'il pouvait de Blackthorn et des interactions humaines en passant sa vie avec ses pokemon en pleine nature, il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de vide l'envahir d'avantage à cette époque de l'année, le poussant à s'isoler même de ses propres pokemon dans une vaine tentative de ne plus rien ressentir du tout.

La colère arrivait à noyer ses sentiments, mais ça c'était il y avait bien longtemps.

 _Et cette fois-ci, il avait tout simplement fuit, ne supportant pas que Yellow le voit dans cet état._

Chuck émit un grognement, feignant d'être désintéressé.

Lance soupira avant de répondre, pesant ses mots.

« Disons que j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. Dans un endroit où je sais que personne ne viendra me déranger. »

« Hm … » l'homme se lissa les moustaches. « Pour un séjour de méditation tu aurais dû demander à Morty ! Le p'tit gars t'aurait autorisé l'accès à la Tour Carillon sans aucun problème. » Répondit Chuck en haussant les épaules.

Lance y songea un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Ecruteak est trop touristique... Je n'aime pas vraiment la foule à vrai dire. »

« Heh ? Ah bah je connais l'endroit qu'il te faut ici même à Cianwood, le sanctuaire de la falaise. C'est toujours calme là bas et les gens sont respectueux des zones sacrées. Y a pas de touristes, seuls les habitants connaissent l'endroit parce que c'est pas loin de notre cimetière. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? J't'emmène tout de suite après si tu veux. » proposa le gym leader.

Le Dragon Master lui répondit par un timide sourire avant d'incliner la tête, reconnaissant.

Une fois bien reposés, les deux hommes quittèrent les bains de la source chaude pour une promenade à travers la ville. Les habitants de Cianwood saluaient chaleureusement leur gym leader à leur passage et Chuck leur retournait leur salut par des sourires et des petits mots de sympathie.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le flanc de la falaise, Lance leva la tête vers le sentier taillé à même la roche qui menait tout en haut.

« Ouaip, y a un peu de grimpette à faire mais ça nous fera du bien. » répondit l'homme musclé en voyant le jeune homme roux lever la tête.

Le Dragon Master hésita un instant à faire appel à un de ses pokemon puis reconsidéra les paroles de son aîné avant de lui emboîter le pas.

L'ascension dura plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait penser mais comme l'avait déclarer le maître d'arts martiaux, ça en valait la peine. La vue sur la mer de Johto était à couper le souffle.

On voyait se dessiner sur l'horizon les îles des Whirl Islands et au delà un bout du continent.

La falaise était battue par les vents mais le panorama était magnifique, la mer de Johto s'étirant à perte de vue tel une étendue aux nuances changeantes.

Chuck invita Lance à le suivre plus loin dans les terres, rejoignant rapidement un sentier traversant un bosquet ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un petit sanctuaire construit autour d'un bassin dans lequel s'écoulait une petite fontaine. L'atmosphère y était paisible et incroyablement relaxant, le gym leader n'avait pas mentit, c'était l'endroit parfait pour méditer. Un petit air de ressemblance avec la forêt de Viridian en prime.

Le maître en arts martiaux regarda son cadet se détendre instantanément depuis que celui-ci s'était réveillé il avait remarqué que le jeune homme était nerveux, anxieux même et surtout plutôt dépressif.

Sa femme l'avait bien remarqué aussi et comme toute bonne mère de 4 enfants elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur leur jeune invité.

Il observa Lance s'approcher du petit autel sur lequel était placé la statue ancienne d'un pokemon volant.

« c'est une représentation du Gardien des Abysses. Vu qu'on dépend beaucoup de la mer ici à Cianwood, on essaie de toujours être dans ses bonnes grâces, après tout sa demeure serait quelque part sous les Whirls Islands paraît il. »

Le Dragon Master cessa d'avancer, rétractant la main qu'il avait tendu pour effleurer la statue.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama t-il en se retournant brusquement vers l'homme musclé.

Chuck fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme roux écarquiller les yeux, presque comme paniqué.

« Oui ce sont les légendes du coin. Tout comme les légendes sur Ecruteak city, les mythes locaux tout ça ... »

Bien sûr Lance avait lut beaucoup d'ouvrages sur différents mythes et légendes des régions de Kanto et Johto et même sur d'autres régions, mais pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, la mention même de Lugia et du fait qu'il demeure dans les Whirls Islands le rendait nerveux.

« ça expliquerait bien des choses … Je savais bien qu'une puissance m'avait attiré ici en particulier... » murmura t il pour lui même avant de hausser la voix. « Dis-moi Chuck, toi ou quelqu'un aurait aperçut ce pokemon légendaire récemment ? »

« Hm … pas depuis des années. Surtout après les événements impliquant les gamins du prof' Chen, non, pourquoi ? » réfléchit l'homme musclé.

« Justement tu ne trouves pas ça étranges tous ces brusques dérèglements climatiques ? » Il fit un signe de tête en direction des Whirl Islands « Je connais bien ses îles pour y avoir séjourner assez longtemps, et subitement personne ne peut s'en approcher sans que la mer se déchaînent ... »

« Ouais, l'hiver approche, les eaux ne sont pas bonnes mais faut avouer que t'as p't'être raison, pas mal de pêcheurs évitent le coin depuis un bout de temps maintenant que tu m'y fais penser. Y a même un bateau porté disparu... J'pensais même quand on t'as retrouvé sur la plage que t'étais un de ces pêcheurs justement. »

« Quelque chose se prépare, je peux le sentir... Je n'aime pas ça... »

« Hm, ouaip, un gros ouragan pour bien marqué que l'hiver est là oui. »

Lance ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, il continuait à fixer la statue.

Après un moment Chuck se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« J'te laisse tranquille, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre viendra te chercher pour dîner. Et Lance ? »

Celui se retourna vers le maître en arts martiaux.

« Te volatilise pas hein. »

« Aucun risque, c'est ta femme qui a mes pokemon. » répondit le Dragon Master en secouant la tête.

« Ah ouais, pas faux, nan parce que si tu sautes un repas, c'est ma tête à moi qui va sauter ! » ria l'homme musclé avant de partir pour redescendre vers le village.

Le lieu redevint silencieux peu après son départ, aucun pokemon dans les parages, seul le son de l'eau ruisselant de la fontaine et le vent dans les feuilles troublait l'atmosphère.

Le regard de Lance se perdait dans la contemplation de la statue du pokemon légendaire. Si ancienne soit elle, elle était entretenue car très peu de végétation poussait dessus et la tête de l'oiseau semblait étonnamment propre et lisse, comme témoin du passage de nombreuses mains venues solliciter la bénédiction du Gardien des Abysses.

Lance s'assit en tailleur devant la grande statue, espérant que ce pokemon pourrait peut être apaiser la tempête qui faisait toujours rage dans son cœur.

« Lugia... »

Au moment même où il prononçait ce nom, il lui sembla entendre le tintement de quelque chose, comme une cloche.

Tendant l'oreille dans le silence le plus total, il resta très longtemps à guetter le moindre son. Mais aucun son similaire ne parvint à ses oreilles se convainquant que c'était sans doute son imagination, Lance continua alors à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Seul, coupé de ses pokemon, de toute autre présence parasite, il entama la longue descente dans ses souvenirs les plus enfouis.

XXXXXXXXXXX

New Bark Town, Johto.

Le trio de Dex Holders se mit en route rapidement. Enfin une fois Gold prêt et équipé, son sac à dos remplit à ras bord de provisions en tout genre.

« Soyez prudents les jeunes ! » hélà madame Hibiki du perron de sa maison entourée par une horde de pokemon.

Yellow lui sourit et agita sa main dans direction.

« T'inquiète m'man je suis avec eux ! » répondit Gold avec un clin d'oeil.

« Pf, vantard. » murmura Silver.

La Guérisseuse avait entendu et ne put contenir un petit rire.

Elle suivit les deux garçons qui se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire.

« Oh bonjour Silver et Gold ! Vous venez nous aider de si bon matin, comme c'est aimable de votre part. »

« Désolé, on- »

« On vient pas pour bosser aujourd'hui Farouk, on a une mission ultra secrète à remplir ! » le coupa Gold

Silver lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'adresser à l'assistant.

« Est-ce que Crystal est déjà arrivée ? »

« Oh oui, miss Crystal est actuellement en train de discuter avec monsieur Oak. »

« Oak ? Comme »

« Green ? Il est toujours là ? »

La petite blonde confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Silver. Et... Gold » déclara Green en voyant le petit groupe marcher vers lui et Crystal.

« Yellow ! » s'exclama l'experte en capture pokemon avant d'étreindre la petite blonde.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Crystal ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Johto ? »

« Euh, je cherche quelqu'un... »

« Je pensais que tu pourrais peut être nous aider d'ailleurs » intervint Silver.

« Oh ? Oui bien sûr ! Par contre j'ai promis au professeur de l'aider à classer ses recherches alors je ne pourrais vous aider que d'ici ok ? »

« ça tombe bien, j'pensais justement que tu pouvais nous faire la communication avec Blue. »

« Blue ? C'est si grave que ça ? » demanda Crystal un peu inquiète.

« Disons qu'on cherche quelqu'un dur à localiser. »

« Ouais tu sais, le Dragon Guy machin truc avec qui Silver a passé quelques mois à bosser pour. » déclara Gold tout en faisant un bulle avec son chewing gum.

Crystal et Green lui jetèrent un regard mais celui-ci les ignora superbement.

« Oh vous cherchez Lance de Blackthorn ? »

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Yellow, intriguée.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne malheureusement, j'ai entendu toutes sortes de choses à son sujet, la plupart grâce à Silver d'ailleurs et je sais surtout qu'il est un puissant dresseur de pokemon de type dragons. » Expliqua t elle.

« Bon on fait quoi, on attends qu'il ramène ses fesses ici où on part le débusquer ? » intervint Gold impatient.

« Tss, parle pas comme si tu partais à la chasse ! »

« ben c'est tout comme vu ce que vous dites. » dit il en haussant les épaules.

« Yellow ? Tu es sûr de vouloir le retrouver maintenant ? Tu ne préfères pas qu'il revienne à Viridian par lui même ? » déclara Green, intrigué.

La petite blonde secoua la tête.

« Je dois le retrouver, je suis inquiète. Avant de s'enfuir, il m'a confié son dracolosse, quelque chose ne va pas. »

Green fut étonné mais ne le montra pas à Yellow.

« Tu vas le retrouver. Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il t'a laissé son dracolosse. Surtout quand tu sais qu'il ne se sépare jamais de celui-ci en particulier, s'il y a un truc qui cloche toi seule pourra l'aider, je te fais confiance. »

Yellow lui sourit largement, heureuse qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

« Ouais puis elle ne sera pas toute seule, je serai là moi » déclara Gold d'une voix nonchalante en faisant un signe de la main.

Silver s'empressa de lui attraper sa casquette et de le frapper avec.

« Pauv' débile, pourquoi faut toujours que tu l'as ramène ! »

Gold ne perdit pas de temps et pourchassa le rouquin, partit précipitamment en sprint vers l'extérieur.

Green et Crystal soupirèrent à l'unisson, exaspérés.

« Je ferai mieux de les rattraper, bon euh .. à plus ! » déclara maladroitement Yellow avant de courir après les deux garçons.

« Yellow attends ! Je n'ai même pas ton numéro ! » s'exclama Crystal en levant brusquement.

Green lui attrapa la manche.

« Appelle plutôt Blue, tu auras toutes les infos que tu veux. »

« Ah euh ok ... »

La petite blonde rejoignit rapidement les deux dresseurs à dos de dodrio, projetant de la poussière partout quand elle ordonna à Doddy de s'arrêter brusquement devant eux.

Une fois le nuage dissipé, elle retrouva Gold plaquant Silver au sol de tout son poids. Le rouquin se débattait furieusement mais visiblement Gold avait l'avantage. Yellow décida d'intervenir, ramassant la casquette de Gold, elle l'aveugla en la lui enfonçant sur la tête puis aida Silver à se relever.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda t-elle à Silver qui reprenait son souffle tout en réarrangeant ses vêtements.

« Pas tout le temps heureusement, mais sérieux là j'en peux déjà plus et on n'a même pas dépassé la ville de Cherrygrove et faut encore qu'on aille jusque Violet City puis qu'on prenne la route 32 puis 33 en passant pas les Caves Jumelles et enfin atteindre la forêt d'Ilex puis on avisera si on prend la mer à Goldenrod City ou à Olivine, faudrait peut être même aller rendre visite à Morty tiens.

« Ah ouais quand même ! T'as prévu de nous faire faire un marathon dans tout Johto ou quoi ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi c'est toi qui déciderait de l'itinéraire hein ? » demanda Gold en se relevant.

« Parce qu'il sait comment Lance fonctionne, Si Silver pense qu'il se trouve dans les parages, alors il nous faut vérifier tu comprends ? » répondit Yellow un peu agacée.

Silver tira la langue à son camarade.

« Et puis ça te fera un bon entraînement pour le pokéathlon. T'as insisté pour venir avec nous, et c'est pas toi qui me disais y a pas longtemps que tu manquais d'exercice ? »

« Ouais pas faux … Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attends, en route les gars ! … euh désolé Yellow, j'oublie souvent que t'es une fille et tout ... » dit il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avant de se mettre en route.

Le trio se mit en route définitivement, Yellow chevauchant Doddy son dodrio tandis que Silver s'accrochait à son corboss et que Gold montait son Typhlosion.

Il traversèrent rapidement les petits villages et les routes avant de faire une halte à Violet City.

Silver en profita pour demander des renseignement aux moines de la Tour Chetiflor tandis que Gold et Yellow rendait visite à Falkner.

L'arène de Violet city était plus un nid d'aigle qu'une véritable arène au goût de Yellow.

Elle prit la voie des airs grâce à Kitty son papillusion tandis que Gold l'accompagnait sur le dos de son démanta.

« Dis, il a fait quoi ce Dragon Guy pour que tu le poursuives comme ça ? Nan j'demande parce qu'à l'époque j'ai quasiment fait la même chose avec Silv' et maintenant lui et moi on est plus qu'amis et tout, mais Silv' est plutôt un mec réservé alors j'lui laisse du temps pour qu'il accepte tu vois …. » déclara Gold avec un grand sourire pour cacher sa gêne.

Yellow le regarda avec de grands yeux, surprise que son cadet soit si ouvert avec elle.

Malgré son arrogance apparente et son manque de manière, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce que tout le monde disait de lui : Gold avait le cœur sur la main et n'hésitait jamais à être franc avec ses sentiments.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de lui donner une réponse.

« Je ne le poursuis pas, enfin pas cette fois. J'essaie de le retrouver plutôt, j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il peut lui arriver quelque chose et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

« Wow, c'est sérieux entre vous deux alors ? Silv' à pas l'air comme ça mais je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à ce type, visiblement il est pas le seul, enfin sauf que toi c'est carrément le grand amour. »

« Q- QUOI ! » bredouilla la petit blonde, incrédule.

« Pf, fait pas ta timide. T'as beau être plus vieille que moi, j'suis pas complètement débile non plus, l'amour ça me connaît. » répondit il avec un clin d'oeil.

Yellow devint toute rouge, ses joues la brûlait tellement qu'elle crut que de la vapeur s'échappait de sa peau.

« Gold ! Que me vaut ta visite ? » s'exclama un jeune homme en venant à leur rencontre.

Les deux Dex Holders posèrent un pied sur la plateforme et rappelèrent leurs pokemon dans leurs pokéballs.

« Yo Falkner ! Ça fait un bail ! »

Le jeune homme dont les mèches rebelles retombaient sur son visage inclina la tête.

« Tu me présentes ? »

« Ah ouais, voici Yellow, elle vient de Viridian City à Kanto, c'est une Dex Holder comme moi » déclara fièrement Gold en pointant son pouce vers lui-même.

« Bonjour, ravie de te connaître ! » déclara Yellow avec un grand sourire en enlevant son chapeau laissant flotter ses longs cheveux blonds au vent.

Falkner s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

« Moi de même jeune demoiselle. »

La petite blonde se sentit à nouveau gênée, ses joues furent à nouveau toute rouge.

« Oh du Calme le tourtereau ! J'essaierai même pas de flirter avec ma collègue si j'étais toi. »

Gold s'approcha de Falkner et lui dit tout bas :

« j't'aurais prévenu si subitement tu vois débarquer un ouragan avec des griffes et tout genre dragon en furie à ta porte. »

« Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » demanda celui-ci en haussant un sourcil.

« Ah mon pauvre, faut vraiment que je t'explique tout. Le cœur de la miss ici présente est déjà pris, désolé mec. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que – Hey ! Attends une minute, c'est un geste de courtoisie que d'embrasser la main d'une demoiselle ! Ça n'a rien de romantique ! » s'exclama Falkner, agacé par les insinuations de Gold.

« Ouais c'est ça, arrête ton baratin dresseur d'oiseaux ! De toute façon on est pas venu pour des histoires de cœur mais pour affaire. »

« Gold. »

« Ouais, ça urge visiblement alors j'me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être nous aider comme tu bosses pour la police et tout. »

« Gold ! » Répéta Yellow plus fort cette fois-ci.

Ce dernier tourna sa tête dans sa direction.

« Hein quoi ? »

La petite blonde soupira.

« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais, au départ je voulais juste que Silver m'aide à établir une carte de la région avec ce qu'il sait pour faire les recherches, il a une très bonne intuition pour ce genre de chose. »

Gold fit mine de bouder

« Hmpf, y en a toujours que pour lui de toute façon. Même Crystal ! »

« Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, hey oh, redescends un peu sur terre s'il te plaît ! »

« Pardonnez moi t'interrompre votre petite querelle mais j'aimerai comprendre ce qui se passe et surtout la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venus à mon arène. » Demanda Flakner en s'interposant entre les deux.

Yellow secoua la tête.

« Oui, désolée. Je recherche quelqu'un … Silver à pensé que peut être tu l'aurais vu passer dans le ciel ou que tu pouvais nous aider. »

« Je vois, quel genre de personne ? »

Un bruit de battement d'ailes suivit d'une bourrasque interrompit leur conversation Silver débarqua sur la plateforme en lâchant la patte de son corboss, l'air plutôt contrarié.

« Yo Silv' ! » s'exclama joyeusement Gold. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Ça fait des plombes que je vous attends en bas. »

« Désolée. » s'excusa maladroitement Yellow.

Silver fronça les sourcils puis fusilla Gold du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

« Mais rien, oh du calme Silv' ! » répondit Gold en mettant ses mains paumes en avant.

« Heureux de te revoir Silver. » Salua le Gym Leader

Silver lui rendit son salut en hochant simplement la tête.

« A ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous trois vous êtes à la recherche de quelqu'un ? »

« Oui c'est exact, tu n'aurais pas vu passer au dessus de ta ville un grand ptera y a environ un ou deux jours ? »

Falkner réfléchit un moment.

« Hm, un ptera ? »

Silver sortit son pokédex, pianota quelques instants sur l'appareil puis montra l'écran au Gym leader.

« ça. Un pokemon préhistorique volant avec la peau grise. »

Falkner examina de près l'image avant de secouer la tête.

« Non désolé. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu, les moines de la tour Chétiflor m'ont dit la même chose. »

« De toute façon, je pense que personne n'a pu le voir, Arkéos vole très vite et il était déjà tard quand il s'est envolé. »

« Arkéos ? » releva Falkner, intrigué.

« C'est le nom du pokemon » expliqua Yellow.

« Vous cherchez un dresseur alors, l'un d'entre vous n'a t-il pas un pokemon semblable ? »

« Si, senior Red, mais c'est pas lui qu'on cherche » intervint Gold.

« Je peux savoir son nom ? » Demanda Falkner.

« Ouais, c'est- comment il s'appelle déjà le Dragon Guy ? » déclara Gold.

Silver le saisit vivement par le col et lui murmura à l'aide.

« Abruti ! Garde ta langue dans ta bouche pour un fois ! Falkner bosse avec la police, et j'ai pas vraiment envie que les autorités le choppent tu piges ? »

« Oh ? Sans dec' tu protèges un criminel ? Pff, ça ne m'étonnes pas vraiment, entre criminels on se comprend . »

Cette remarque ne plut pas du tout à Silver mais il se retint de tout geste ou commentaire comme il voyait Yellow et Falkner les observer curieusement.

« Tu fermes ton clapet et tu me laisses expliquer ok ? »

Gold avala sa salive face au regard menaçant de son meilleur ami et hocha rapidement la tête pour confirmer.

Silver se redressa et s'avança vers Falkner.

« J'me doute de la réponse mais, je pourrais jeter un coup d'oeil aux fichiers internes de la police, avec ta permission bien sûr. »

«Pourquoi demander si tu connais déjà la réponse? J'admets que vous deux vous êtes des héros nationaux et tu as prouvé à maintes reprises être quelqu'un de bien Silver, mais ces données sont confidentielles, même avec mon accord j'ai bien peur de devoir refuser ta requête.

« Je comprends. »

Le rouquin étira ses lèvres puis haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas merci de ton aide. On ne va pas te prendre d'avantage de ton temps, on a des recherches à mener. »

Yellow plissa les yeux, ce n'était pas du genre de Silver d'abandonner si vite.


	6. Chapter 5

Une fois de nouveau sur la route, ils décidèrent de marcher un moment puis de s'arrêter dans une clairière aux abords de la route 33 pour déjeuner.

Yellow s'assit près de Silver tandis que Gold s'occupait de tous les pokemon en leur distribuant à manger.

« Dis, ce dont tu as parlé avec Falkner tout à l'heure ... »

« Oh ça... c'était une manière de lui dire que j'avais piraté sa base de données. »

« Quoi ! » s'indigna la petite blonde.

Silver la regarda et esquissa un sourire.

« Attends tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on était juste venus à Violet City pour bavarder avec le Gym Leader du coin et rendre visite à quelques connaissances. Sérieux Yellow, tu côtoies depuis assez longtemps ma sœur pour savoir ce que l'on sait faire. Quoique Blue est largement plus balèze que moi pour trafiquer la technologie... »

« Ben euh c'est à dire que …. »

« N'en parle pas à l'autre tête brûlée s'te plaît. Il ne comprendrait pas de toute façon. »

« Mais Silver ... »

« On ne change pas ses petites habitudes faut croire » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui sourit.

« D'une certaine façon j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour Lance. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as effacé les données que tu as pu trouver à son sujet c'est bien ça ? » demanda t-elle.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, étonné.

« T'es plus perspicace que je le pensais ! »

Elle gloussa.

« Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, et lui aussi t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Même s'il ne te le diras jamais directement. Et puis d'une certaine manière, vous vous ressemblez. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? »

« Oh des tas de choses … quand on commence à faire attention, à observer attentivement alors tout devient clair. »

Silver l'a regarda avec un drôle d'air.

« Mouais, si tu le dis... »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans les données de la police ? » demanda t-elle après un moment, curieuse.

« Il a toujours un avis de recherche sur sa gueule, pour activisme et terrorisme sur Kanto … apparemment y a que la Police Interne je sais pas quoi qui a le droit d'essayer de le chopper, genre brigade spéciale et tout. Les autres flics ont ordre de ne rien faire et de les avertir. »

Yellow fit une grimace

« Je vois ... »

« Enfin ça c'était avant que je lâche un petit virus informatique dans le pc de Falkner. » déclara Silver en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La petite Guérisseuse ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser.

Elle savait que ce que Silver avait fait était mal, mais d'un autre côté elle lui était reconnaissante. D'une certaine façon ils protégeaient tous les deux le Dragon Master mais à leur manière.

« Yo les potos ! Vous parlez de quoi ? » demanda Gold faisant soudain irruption en s'asseyant entre eux deux.

« Rien qui ne concerne ton âge mentale. » Répliqua Silver.

« Hey ! »

« Silver ! » Déclara Yellow sur un ton de reproche.

Celui-ci tourna la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Ok, ok, j'y suis allé un peu fort... »

« Ah merci Yellow ! Alors de quoi vous papotiez pendant que je nourrissais la bande de goinfres qui nous sert de pokemon hm ? »

« De celui que je veux retrouver. »

« Ah bah oui j'suis bête ! Faut pas que j'oublie pourquoi on cavale dans tout Johto moi. »

« Ah tu vois ! C'est toi qui le dit. »

Gold fit la moue.

Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, ils poursuivirent leur trajet sur la route 32 sans rencontrer le moindre incident, passèrent devant le centre pokemon avant d'emprunter le chemin vers les caves jumelles.

Afin d'éviter de perdre du temps inutilement en se battant avec les dresseurs de passage et les pokemon sauvages, Silver décida de sortir son léviator rouge.

Le serpent de mers était de mauvais poil et intimida rapidement tous ceux qui croisèrent leur route en rugissant, affichant son humeur.

« Faut vraiment que j'en parle avec Lance... » maugréa le rouquin.

« Hm ? » demanda Yellow qui tentait de dessiner, assise sur le dos de son dodrio.

« Mon léviator. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas entre lui et moi … j'sais pas comment expliquer. » répondit l'Echangeur.

Yellow coinça son crayon derrière son oreille.

« Tu devrais lui en parler oui, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera pourquoi. »

« Ouais, le sien c'est un vrai monstre et pourtant il lui mange dans la main sans lui croquer de doigts ! Sérieux je sais pas comment il fait. »

La petite blonde ria doucement.

« Pt'être que tes pas doué avec les trucs à écailles Silv. » répliqua Gold en haussant les épaules.

« Parle pour toi, t'as jamais élevé de dragons ! »

« Pas encore. » répliqua Gold avec un clin d'oeil. « Mais ça saurait tarder. »

Arrivés à la sortie des caves jumelles, il se mit à pleuvoir.

Ils parcoururent la route 33 en courant sous la pluie dans le but de trouver un abri rapidement.

Silver décida de ne plus suivre la route et s'enfonça dans un bosquet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On va pas à Azalea ? » cria Gold.

« Suivez moi, j'ai une planque dans le secteur. »

Yellow agrippa son chapeau de paille détrempé et suivit le rouquin sans demander son reste. Gold la talonna de près, son Typhlosion n'appréciant pas du tout d'avoir son pelage mouillé.

Ils arrivèrent devant un flanc de colline, un enchevêtrement de lianes et de branchages dissimulait une petite caverne.

L'aligatueur de Silver retint les lianes tandis que les trois dresseurs pénétraient dans la petite grotte.

L'abri était aménagé pour deux personnes maximum avec un coin pour dormir, un autre pour préparer les repas et faire un feu.

Les trois dresseurs se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie et du vent en attendant une accalmie. Ils rentrèrent tous leurs pokemon dans leurs pokéballs pour libérer le plus de place possible.

Gold siffla.

« Chouette planque Silv ! T'as trouvé ça quand ? »

« Pas trouvé, j'ai construit ça quand tu veux dire. »

« t'es sérieux ? »

Silver hocha la tête avant de recroqueviller ses longues jambes contre sa poitrine, Yellow serrée de la même façon à sa gauche et Gold à sa droite.

« Pas très longtemps avant de te rencontrer d'ailleurs » expliqua t-il en voyant les yeux curieux de Gold le fixer intensément.

« Ah ouais quand même, ça fait un bail. »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

Une fois l'averse terminée, ils quittèrent les lieux. Silver prenant soin de cacher son repaire de la même manière qu'il l'avait trouvé, aidé de ses pokemon.

Ils pressèrent le pas, le soleil déclinant vers l'ouest quand ils arrivèrent en ville.

« Ah Azalea … le nid des pokemon insectes ! » déclara Gold en respirant l'air avant de pénétrer dans le centre pokemon suivit de ses camarades.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _île de Cianwood, mer de Johto_

La tête dodelinant dangereusement vers l'avant, Lance finit pas s'assoupir dans sa position de méditation.

Son sommeil fut troublé de visions et de rêves étranges, tous avait un élément récurrent : l'eau.

La pluie et le vent sifflait à ses oreilles tandis que la tempête s'intensifiait autour de lui. Sa cape claquait furieusement dans la tourmente des éléments, la mer menaçant de l'engloutir à chaque instant, il serra d'avantage ses doigts autour des nageoires tranchantes de son léviator, se blessant.

Il ne s'en souciait pas, sa seule préoccupation était de poursuivre le pokemon qui nageait rapidement près de la surface, ses grandes ailes comme une ombre en dessous du léviator, seuls les yeux luisant du pokémon gigantesque lui indiquait sa position.

Un geste brusque de la créature et une vague plus haute que les autres le submergea bientôt.

Puis ce fut le néant.

Une autre rêve lui remémora de douloureux souvenirs enfouis : le jour où son son grand-père l'avait forçé à affronter son propre père sans le savoir.

La scène tragique se déroula à nouveau devant ses yeux mais cette fois-ci, il en était le spectateur et non le participant direct. Voyant sa version de lui-même enfant, terrifié et à la fois si enragé.

Alors il revit son père tomber dans le lac avec ses pokemon blessés et KO l'eau du lac cessa bientôt de s'agiter sous le regard impuissant de l'enfant, Lance n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, poussa sa version de lui enfant et plongea à son tour dans les eaux noirs dans une vaine tentative de retrouver son père disparut.

Il vit une main pâle couler vers le fond du lac. Nageant le plus rapidement possible, mais ses efforts semblant inutiles. L'eau trouble l'aveugla rapidement, l'eau remplaçant l'air dans ses poumons à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs.

Le besoin d'air se fit sentir rapidement mais quelque chose l'entraînait toujours plus profond.

Le néant l'enveloppa, le laissant seul se noyer lentement...

Il se réveilla brusquement, sa poitrine encerclée par de gros bras musclés. Une vigoureuse tape dans le dos finit par le sortir réellement de sa torpeur.

Le Dragon Master tomba à genou, soutenant son propre poids difficilement, il recracha vivement un liquide qui lui laissa un goût amer et salé dans la bouche.

 _De l'eau de mer._

« Ben mon gars ! Un peu plus et tu mourrais là en t'étouffant ! » S'exclama Chuck en l'aidant à se redresser.

Il lui administra une autre claque dans le dos, obligeant Lance à tousser à nouveau comme s'il allait littéralement recracher ses poumons.

« t'as mangé un truc et t'a avalé de travers c'est ça ? » demanda le Gym Leader inquiet.

Lance secoua la tête tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« J'étais … en train .. de me noyer. » croassa t-il difficilement.

« Hein ? Comment ça tu te noyais ? On est pas au bord de la mer, t'es sur la terre ferme là ! C'est pas possible. » Intervint Chuck en secouant la tête.

Lance tenta de se relever mais vacilla légèrement, obligeant Chuck à l'attraper par l'épaule.

« Toi, demain j't'emmène voir l'herboriste, il saura quoi faire. En attendant je te ramène à la maison. »

Lance ne protesta pas quand le maître d'arts martiaux le porta presque jusqu'à chez lui.

Encore nauséeux, il se laissa allonger dans le canapé.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda madame Shijima à son mari tandis qu'il déposait le Dragon Master dans le canapé et le recouvrait d'une couverture.

« J'crois qu'il mangera pas ce soir. » répondit il avant d'entraîner sa femme dans la cuisine pour lui parler. « Je sais pas si le p'tit gars à des dons de médiums mais quand je suis venu le chercher pour dîner, il était en pleine transe. C'était bizarre, de loin comme ça on aurait dit qu'il dormait profondément mais quand je me suis approché, je sais pas, c'est comme si il faisait de l'apnée ou un truc dans le genre et tu aurais vu sa tête ! Il passait vraiment un sale quart d'heure je peux te le dire. »

« C'est très inquiétant ce que tu me racontes là. »

Chuck acquiesça

« Pour sûr ! J'ai dû le réveiller et quand il a enfin reprit conscience il m'a dit qu'il était en train de se noyer ! J'y pige rien. »

« Hm, peut être qu'il a le contre coup de ce qui lui est arrivé avant qu'il s'échoue sur la plage, mais que maintenant ? »

« Possible. Dans tous les cas, j'l'emmène voir l'herboriste demain matin, faut qu'il l'examine. »

« Je suis d'accord, on ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. »

Leur conservation fut interrompue par des bruits de pas suivis d'un bruit mat de quelque chose heurtant et roulant sur le sol.

Le ballon finit sa course aux pieds du Gym leader qui le ramassa en fronçant les sourcils.

Un des débugant passa timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Et tu comptais faire quoi avec ça ? Hm ? C'est pas le moment de jouer, laisse notre invité se reposer enfin !» Demanda Chuck en haussant le ton.

Alors la silhouette du Dragon Master apparut derrière le petit pokemon.

Lance lui jeta un regarda noir, allait répliquer quelque chose pour défendre le pauvre pokemon mais se cramponna au cadre de la porte, soudainement victime de vertiges.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, la femme de Chuck prit les devants, elle retroussa ses manches, prit le ballon et la main du petit pokemon et l'incita gentiment mais fermement à aller jouer dans une autre pièce, elle se saisit du plateau qu'elle avait déjà préparé puis elle s'avança vers le Dragon Master d'un pas déterminé.

Celui-ci recula maladroitement jusqu' à s'asseoir sur le canapé en basculant presque en arrière. L'épouse du Gym Leader se retourna vivement et s'apprêtait à fermer les lourdes portes coulissantes de la pièce lorsqu'elle déclara à son mari :

« Je m'en charge, toi va t'occuper des pokemon. »

Chuck n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle lui claquait les portes au nez avec une force à peine croyable pour une petite bonne femme. Elle revint alors vers son jeune invité et l'observa d'un œil critique en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Bien. »

Elle versa un peu du contenu de la carafe dans un verre et le tendit à Lance qui le prit avec hésitation.

« Bois, c'est du jus de baie. »

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il finisse son verre avant de le lui rependre. Elle déballa une barre chocolatée et répéta son geste.

Lance ne broncha pas et exécuta l'ordre silencieux de cette femme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux une seconde. Il avala la dernière bouchée en déglutissant difficilement.

Elle lui tendit une nouvelle barre et attendit qu'il finisse de manger.

Satisfaite, elle posa le plateau un peu plus loin et s'assit sur la table basse directement en face de lui en croisant les bras.

« Tu es en état d'hypoglycémie jeune homme, tu ne manges pas assez c'est évident. Aussi le jus de baies et les barre protéinées que je t'ai fais avaler devrait te caler pour la soirée, c'est moi qui les fabrique, ça fait parti de la base du régime d'entraînement de mon mari alors tu n'as pas à craindre un empoisonnement. »

Lance ne dit rien mais soutint son regard. Cette femme ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur mais quelque chose dans son regard hurlait à son intuition de se méfier.

« Quelque soit le mal dont tu souffres, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Si la méditation peut effectivement apaiser ton esprit, ton corps lui à besoin de rester en forme. Et visiblement ce n'est pas le cas actuellement, regarde toi, tu es pâle et maigre pour quelqu'un de ta taille ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que mon mari t'es retrouvé à moitié mort sur la plage, Lance de Blackthorn.

Il plissa les yeux.

« Oh ne me fais pas ses yeux là ! J'en sais suffisamment sur toi jeune homme. Aussi je préviendrai ta cousine dès demain matin que tu te trouves à Cianwood. »

« Ne l'a mêlez pas à ça, ça ne la concerne absolument pas. »

« Oh bien sûr que si. Comment crois tu que l'arène de Cianwood fonctionne t-elle si bien hm ? Je vais te le dire : c'est moi qui supervise tout. Le Gym Leader c'est effectivement bien mon mari mais c'est moi qui gère tout le reste, aussi la paperasse administrative que la logistique et les relations avec les autres Gym Leaders de la région, comme il le dit si bien : c'est lui les bras et moi la tête. »

Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête, contrarié.

« Durant ton séjour ici, tu es sous ma responsabilité. Que tu sois majeur ou non ne change rien, tu es ici chez moi et j'apprécierai que tu respectes cela. En tant que membre du Clan de Blackthorn je suppose que ton éducation est irréprochable en ce qui concerne les protocoles et les traditions. »

Lance inclina la tête respectueusement, résigné.

 _Effectivement elle en savait beaucoup... Et il avait horreur de ça !_

« Parfait ! Je vais te laisser te reposer dans ta chambre. Demain matin je viendrai te chercher.

Il était quasiment impossible de discuter avec cette femme. Son apparence de petite femme au foyer toute souriante ne laissait absolument pas imaginer qu'elle menait sa famille à la baguette, il comprenait les avertissements de Chuck à présent !

Et effectivement le lendemain elle ne lui laissa aucun échappatoire. Elle campait déjà devant la porte de la chambre quand Lance se décida à aller à sa rencontre, elle lui laissa le temps de s'habiller et de manger quelque chose avant de l'entraîner par le bras.

Gentiment mais fermement tout de même, sa poigne était impressionnante, presque effrayante même.

Cela lui rappela une certaine petite blonde...

Ils patientèrent peu de temps dans l'officine avant qu'un homme portant dans ses bras un caratroc ne vienne au comptoir.

« Bonjour madame Shijma, en quoi puis je vous aider aujourd'hui ? » demanda t il tout souriant.

« Bonjour Simon ! Je suis venue te voir car je pense que tu peux nous aider, je ne viens pas pour moi mais pour ce jeune homme. » répondit elle en faisant un geste de la main vers Lance qui se trouvait derrière elle.

L'herboriste haussa un sourcil en observant Lance plus attentivement.

« Que puis je pour vous ? »

« Il est sujet à des vertiges, un manque d'appétit et une petite dépression je dirai » déclara madame Shijima à sa place.

Le Dragon Master se retint de lui lancer un regard noir et se contenta de prendre un air pincé à la place.

 _Elle me traite vraiment comme un de ses enfants..._

L'herboriste se frotta le menton.

« Hm, petite baisse de moral peut être ? »

« Ouais c'est ça... » grommela Lance.

« Vous ne dormez plus ou peu ? Faites des rêves étranges ? »

 _Quelle perspicacité ! Rien qu'à voir ma tronche, n'importe qui devinerait que j'ai le sommeil agité._

« Lance ? Tout va bien ? » demanda soudainement madame Shijima, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Je vais bien merci. Pas la peine d'aller voir quelqu'un. Sincèrement je vous suis reconnaissant de tout ce que vous faites pour moi mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'utilité d'aller voir un pseudo médecin. » répliqua t il sèchement, ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps.

« Herboriste, pas médecin » déclara le gérant de l'officine. « Vu votre état de stress, je pense que vous avez besoin qu'on vous aide jeune homme. »

Lance s'avança vers le comptoir et plaqua ses mains contre le rebord en bois vernis.

« Je doute que vos plantes et vos potions me soulage d'une quelconque façon. Voyez vous, j'ai un organisme qui rejette la majorité des médecines modernes ou naturelles. Et j'ai maintenant suffisamment d'expérience avec les potions et autres drogues pour vous affirmer que rien ne marche véritablement pour moi, donc je doute que vous puissiez m'aider. »

L'herboriste recula vivement et son caratroc tomba vers l'avant.

Lance le rattrapa de justesse et déposa délicatement le pokemon sur le comptoir. Celui-ci le regarda de ses petits yeux brillants avant d'étirer ses tentacules vers son visage et de l'agripper pour lui faire un câlin.

L'effet de surprise passé, le dresseur de dragons prit le pokemon dans ses bras et commença à lui gratter le cou.

Le pokemon émit un petit cri de joie.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Totoc a peur des étrangers d'habitude, je ne comprends pas. » s'exclama l'herboriste.

« les gens n'aiment pas son apparence et son odeur de plantes médicinales, votre pokemon le ressent alors il se méfie, de peur d'être blessé à son tour. » répondit Lance tout en reposant le pokemon sur le comptoir.

« Comment est-ce que ? »

Lance soupira.

« Longue histoire. Pour faire court, je comprends les pokemon, leurs émotions … je peux lire leurs pensées. » expliqua t il en soupirant, las.

« J'ignorais que tu possédais un tel don ! » s'exclama madame Shijima en se tournant vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire lors d'une banale conversation: hey au fait, je sais que ça va vous paraître glauque mais j'arrive à communiquer avec les pokemon. Et oh, je peux aussi lire leurs pensées et les soigner. » dit il, sarcastique.

« Je suis conscient d'avoir un profil atypique, inutile de faire étalage de mes capacités à la moindre occasion. »

« Tous les dresseurs de talent le font. » déclara t elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Lance lui rendit son sourire d'avant de se tourner vers l'herboriste.

« Donc, comme je disais, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas m'aider. »

« Pas si sûr, que dites vous de l'hypnose ? »

Le Dragon Master soupira.

« Non. Vous avez cinquante pourcent de chance de vous retrouver cloué à terre avec violence et cinquante pourcent de chance que ça ne marche pas. Voilà pourquoi c'est hors de question. » répondit il sèchement.

« Intéressant, vous avez un alter ego maléfique ? »

Lance eut un petit rire sinistre.

« J'ai eu ma dose de possession grâce à une experte en la matière, donc non. »

« De mieux en mieux, votre cas est tellement unique ! »

« N'insistez pas ! » gronda t-il en serrant les dents.

Sur ces paroles il sortit brusquement de l'officine, en rage.

Madame Shijima le retrouva peu de temps après, un paquet à la main.

Lance l'avait attendu, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le retrouverait facilement s'il décidait de partir. Et surtout parce qu'il craignait ce dont elle pouvait être capable.

« Simon a été assez aimable pour t'offrir quelques petites choses, même si tu penses que ça ne marchera pas d'après tout ce que tu nous a raconté. »

Il était adossé contre le mur du bâtiment, son regard tourné vers la mer, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplation des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage.

« Vous n'êtes pas effrayée ? » dit il calmement.

« Pourquoi je le devrais ? Tu n'as pas l'air hostile, ce pauvre petit caratroc l'avait bien comprit lui. »

Lance soupira et tourna sa tête vers la petite femme.

Elle lui prit la main.

« Pourquoi refuses tu que l'on t'aide ? Est-ce si difficile pour toi que d'accepter la bienveillance d'une autre personne ? »

« Quand c'est un autre être humain, oui. » répondit sèchement Lance, la dévisageant de ses yeux perçants.

« Tant de défiance et de tristesse dans tes beaux yeux d'or … Ne laisse pas la mélancolie t'envahir, quelques soient les choses que tu as pu faire par le passé, regarde devant toi, la vie n'est elle pas magnifique ? » dit elle en faisant un geste vers les rues animées de la ville où humains et pokemon se promenaient en toute simplicité, savourant le moment présent.

Elle le laissa réfléchir à ses paroles un moment, puis soudainement elle eut une idée.

« Viens. » dit elle en l'entraînant à sa suite par le poignet.

Ils traversèrent quelques rues avant de s'arrêter devant l'arène.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers les grandes portes vitrées ils purent entendre des cris d'enfant et de lourds grognements suivis d' éclats de voix.

Lance accéléra le pas et poussa les portes, suivit de près par madame Shijima et ouvrit en grand les portes de l'arène.

Chuck se battait littéralement avec Orage tandis que les quelques jeunes élèves du maître d'arts martiaux étaient vautrés sur les tapis, riant à en perdre haleine.

« Orage ! » s'exclama Lance sur un ton autoritaire.

La léviator gronda et se tourna vers son maître, son expression changea subitement et elle vint ramper vers le Dragon Master à toute allure. Celui-ci fit un bond de côté et attrapa l'épouse de Chuck au passage, évitant qu'elle ne se fasse écraser.

Lance se redressa rapidement et tendit la main en avant, la léviator s'empressa de venir à la rencontre de son maître, cette fois-ci nettement plus doucement.

« Chuck. » héla le Dragon Master comme il voyait le gym leader courir vers eux.

L'homme musclé lui lança l'hyperball que Lance attrapa au vol avec aisance avant de rappeler le serpent des mers à l'intérieur dans un flash de lumière.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de libérer mon léviator ! » Tonna t-il.

« Je ne l'ai pas libéré, il est sortit tout seul. J'voulais les nourrir mais je préférais attendre que tu viennes, visiblement la patience c'est pas son truc à ton pokemon. » répondit Chuck sur le même ton.

Le Dragon Master alla à pas rapide vers le Gym leader, constatant qu'il avait des traces de morsures sur l'épaule et le bras, son tartard n'était pas en meilleur état.

« Excuse la, elle n'a pas l'habitude de ne plus sentir ma présence pour autant de temps, elle était inquiète. » déclara t-il en s'agenouillant près du tartard.

Il posa sa main sur la blessure du pokemon qui se referma aussitôt.

« Tu viens de faire quoi à mon tartard là ? » s'étonna Chuck incrédule.

« Désolé, ça ne marche pas sur les humains, sinon j'aurai fait la même chose pour toi. Elle ne t'a pas loupé...

Le maître d'arts martiaux secoua la tête.

« Bah c'est juste une égratignure, ça va cicatriser... Hey ! Change pas de sujet ! »

Alors madame Shijima s'approcha d'eux. Elle était allée voir les élèves dissipés pour les réprimander, ceux-ci détalèrent vers les vestiaires sans demander leur reste.

Elle inspecta les blessures de son mari en pinçant ses lèvres.

« Je vais chercher la trousse de secours » dit elle, le visage grave.

Lance secoua la tête : « Non, Chuck montre moi où se trouve ton nécessaire. Je vais m'occuper de ça moi-même, c'est mon pokemon, ma faute. » dit il.

« Entendu, je vais aller voir les jeunes recrues. » déclara t elle en hochant la tête.

Le Dragon Master soigna et banda minutieusement les blessures du Gym Leader, inspectant son travail d'un œil critique avant de s'éloigner pour tout ranger.

« Bah mon gars, qui c'est qui t'a appris à faire des pansements comme ça ? C'est du vrai travail de pro ! »

Lance sourit.

« Une petite guérisseuse qui s'entendrait à merveille avec ta femme. »

« Oh ? Un conseil alors, ne la laisse pas filer et épouse là ! Tu ne le regretteras pas de si tôt crois moi ha !

Lance sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage.

« oh oh ! J'ai touché une corde sensible ? » demanda l'homme musclé en riant, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« La ferme Chuck »

« Ouh t'es amoureux toi. »

 _Oh pitié …_

« T'es encore jeune pour penser à te caser mais crois en mon expérience, trouver la bonne c'est compliqué et le temps ça passe vite ! »

« Mouais … j'ai pas vraiment besoin de chercher. »

« Eh ? »

« oublie ça ! » répliqua t-il un peu trop rapidement

Chuck se mit à rire si fort que son épouse vint les trouver avec les élèves à sa suite.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda t elle en ouvrant la porte en grand.

« Oui, t'inquiète ma chérie. »

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Lance, toujours gêné, mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Euh sensei ? Ça va aller ? » demanda soudain un des élèves derrière elle.

« Ouais parce que le léviator il avait l'air vachement balèze quand même ! » renchérit un autre derrière lui.

« C'est rien j'vous dis, et puis on a un dresseur de dragons infirmier ici présent, il peut rien arriver. » déclara Chuck en secouant son bras bandé.

Il se retourna vers Lance : « Au fait, ça me traverse l'esprit comme ça, tu ne resterais pas un peu avec moi à l'arène pour entraîner les morveux ? J'suis certain que ça te ferais le plus grand bien ! Un peu d'entraînement façon Bruno. Bon 3-4 jours c'est court pour te remettre correctement en forme mais c'est toujours ça de pris ! »

« Façon Bruno ? » releva Lance, intrigué d'entendre le nom de son vieux camarade.

« Ouais Bruno, le gars de ton ancienne Elite. Ce type il m'épate ! Ses conseils d'entraînement sont super efficace. » répondit Chuck les yeux brillants.

Lance ne put dissimuler un sourire.

« Hm, faut voir, c'est tentant mais ... »

« Aller marché conclut ! »

...

C'est ainsi que Lance fut entraîné dans le dojo par le maître en arts martiaux pour l'assister dans la leçon du jour.

Voyant toutes les armes accrochées au mur et les divers cibles et mannequins d'entraînement au combat, des souvenirs de son propre entraînement infligé par son grand-père lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Depuis combien de temps ne s'était il pas entraîné sérieusement ? Beaucoup trop longtemps, il fallait qu'il remédie à cela._

Chuck le regarda curieusement.

«T'es un dresseur pokemon d'Élite, mais t'es doué au combat aussi non ? T'as des ceintures, des dan peut être ? »

Lance le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Pas grand chose. » répondit il en haussant les épaules.

« Du genre ? »

« Demande à Bruno, c'est lui qui m'a accordé certains de ces grades officiellement … lui et mon _chef de Clan_ ... »

Chuck siffla « wow, t'a été approuvé par Bruno, pourtant t'es pas un dresseur de pokemon combat. »

« Absolument pas. » confirma Lance en secouant la tête.

« Bien, je parie que t'es un poids plume, tu compenses avec autre chose ? »

« J'me défends en agilité. »

« Ouais t'es comme mon ancien élève Green Oak, tout dans la souplesse et l'équilibre. »

« Tu as entraîné Oak ? » s'étonna Lance.

« Pour sûr, c'était un mioche haut comme trois pommes quand il a débarqué chez moi, et t'as vu le résultat : Finaliste de la Ligue pokemon, Dex Holder et Gym Leader de Viridian City qu'il est maintenant, sacré gaillard ! » répondit fièrement Chuck en bombant le torse. « Bon assez bavardé, passons aux choses sérieuses, j'vais y aller mollo quand même, faudrait pas que je te tue hein. »

« Essaie donc pour voir. » murmura Lance, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

Le reste de la matinée passa à une vitesse incroyable.

Le Dragon Master mordit littéralement la poussière plusieurs fois face à Chuck. il fallait dire que la différence de poids et de force était flagrante. Mais Lance ne se laissa pas abattre et démontra toute son habilité à esquiver les coups sans problème, parant aisément les coups de poings et de pieds puissants de son adversaire, ses réflexes d'aïkido lui revenaient plutôt facilement malgré son manque de pratique.

Le Gym Leader décida alors qu'il était temps de passer au combat pokemon quand il jeta un œil à la grosse pendule accrochée à un des murs.

Le Dragon Master se fit une joie de prouver sa supériorité en utilisant uniquement Sakor. Le dragon bleu essuya littéralement l'arène avec tous les pokemon de Chuck ainsi que ceux de ses élèves et ceux de son disciple venus assister tout d'abord à l'affrontement avant d'y prendre part.

Cette prouesse émerveilla les jeunes élèves qui commencèrent à harceler de questions le dresseur de dragons avant que celui-ci ne se fasse entraîner dans les vestiaires par un senseï moustachu en nage.

« Bah mon vieux mon gars ! J'ai rarement vu un dresseur se servir uniquement que d'un seul pokemon et enchaîner autant de combats sans le soigner ! »

…

« Faut que je t'avoue un truc Chuck »

« Quoi ? T'as pas triché quand même ? »

« Je ne sais pas si on peux appeler ça de la triche, j'ai effectivement soigner mon pokemon régulièrement. »

« Gné ? Comment ça ? J't'ai pas vu utiliser d'objets ou de potions et ton draco n'a pas d'attaque soin. »

Lance étira ses lèvres.

« As tu remarqué qu'à chaque pokemon qu'il mettait KO, mon draco revenait à mes côtés ? »

« Ouais et ? »

« Que je posais sa main sur son corps. »

« Pour le féliciter, normal, tous les bons dresseurs font ça.

« Pas seulement le féliciter, le soigner. »

« Comment ça, je pige rien à ce que tu racontes là. »

« Je te montre à nouveau plutôt. Amène moi ton tartard. »

« T'es sûr ? Il a prit de sacrés coups, je préférerai que l'infirmière du centre pokemon s'en occupe plutôt. »

« Fais moi confiance » assura Lance en tendant sa main.

Chuck fronça les sourcils mais lui remit la pokéball de son tartard entre les mains.

Lance déclencha l'objet et une masse bleue inerte apparut bientôt devant eux. Ne perdant pas de temps, le Dragon Master posa ses deux main sur le pokemon de type eau et le soigna complètement.

Le tartard se releva rapidement, en pleine forme sous les yeux franchement ébahis de Chuck.


	7. Chapter 6

Le trio de Dex Holders composé de Yellow, Silver et Gold, passa la nuit au centre pokemon d' Azalea Town.

Silver passa une partie de la soirée à expliquer où il avait prévu d'aller pour la suite de leurs recherches : la forêt d'Ilex, communément appelée Bois aux Chênes.

Ilex était une forêt dense, sombre et humide où il était facile de perdre aussi bien son chemin que la notion du temps tellement les arbres y étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, ne laissa filtrer que très peu de la lumière du soleil.

Gold et Silver connaissaient un peu cet endroit pour s'y être aventurés et livrés bataille plusieurs fois.

Yellow un peu moins.

Elle écouta avec attention toutes les anecdotes que lui rapportaient les deux garçons, installés tous ensembles sur les lits dans une chambre du centre pokemon.

Yellow dormit d'un sommeil agité cette nuit là, serrant contre elle l'hyperball d'Archie. Chuchu se blottit tout près de sa petite maîtresse pour lui tenir compagnie et tenter de l'apaiser.

Gold était étonnamment silencieux une fois endormit, et Silver, comme à son habitude était aussi discret qu'une ombre.

Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain matin et quittèrent le centre pokemon désert en ayant tout de même droit aux recommandation de l'infirmière.

Après avoir rendu visite à Kurt dans son atelier de pokéballs spéciales, le petit groupe pénétra dans la forêt d'Ilex.

Malgré l'heure matinale et les rayons du soleil, la forêt était loin d'être accueillante et Yellow avait cette désagréable sensation que quelque chose allait se produire.

L'air y était dense, chaud et humide.

Même Silver était plus alerte que d'habitude et Gold était sur ses gardes malgré le fait qu'il fredonnait une chanson qu'il avait entendu à la radio pas plus tard qu'hier.

Les pokemon sauvages ne faisaient pratiquement aucun bruit et leur présence restait cachée, même Yellow n'arrivait pas vraiment à les détecter et Chuchu l'avertissait à chaque fois qu'elle manquait d'écraser un aspicot ou de marcher sur un paras.

Au détour d'un sentier, Silver s'arrêta net, demandant aux autres de faire silence et de s'arrêter en levant la main.

La petite pikachu sauta sur l'épaule de la Guérisseuse, ses joues jetant des étincelles. Sneasel le dimoret de Silver se mit en position d'attaque, rejoint par Aibo, le capidextre de Gold. Les trois pokemon étaient prêts à attaquer sur ordre de leurs dresseurs, sentant que quelque chose les avait suivit depuis leur entrée dans la forêt.

La tension était à son comble quand soudain, quelque chose attrapa le chapeau de paille de Yellow.

« Bibibi ! » s'écria une petite créature verte.

Il s'envola rapidement entre les arbres en riant, le chapeau de paille entre ses petites pattes.

« Hey ! Rends moi ça ! » s'écria Yellow avant de courir après le petit pokemon volant.

« Yellow attends ! » s'exclama Silver en voyant disparaître la petite blonde au travers d'un fourré.

« Tss, bordel, ne manquait plus que ça ! »

« Surveille ton langage Sil'v ! »

« Oh la ferme ! On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Bah on les rattrape pardi. » répondit Gold avant de courir à la poursuite de la petite blonde, sautant dans le fourré avec son capidextre.

Silver leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comment je ne le sens pas ce coup là …. bande de débiles ! Courir après un Celebi, faut être tarés pour... » Il réalisa quelque chose avec effroi « si jamais il l'amène à … non, faut que j'évite ça, faut pas que ça recommence ! » s'exclama t-il avant de d'emprunter le trou que Gold venait de faire dans la végétation.

Yellow s'enfonçait rapidement dans la forêt, distançant Silver en courant à vive allure sans même sans rendre compte, son attention uniquement tournée vers le petit pokemon vert qui lui avait volé son chapeau.

Le petit pokemon ailé disparut bientôt derrière un gros tronc de chêne. Yellow s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Elle s'appuya contre le tronc immense en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, Chuchu toujours accrochée à son épaule avait le tournis à force d'avoir été ballottée dans tous les sens.

« Bibibi ! » nargua le petit pokemon d'une voix chantante.

La petite Guérisseuse leva vivement la tête en direction de la voix et se remit à courir de plus belle sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, comme si le pokemon l'attirait à lui grâce à son aura mystérieuse.

Elle avançait à présent dans une quasi obscurité, ses pieds heurtant racines et troncs, ses vêtements s'accrochant dans les ronces et autres plantes épineuses, déchirant son manteau, faisant des accrocs dans la laine de son écharpe.

« Celebi ! » riait le pokemon vert dont le corps émettait une faible lueur.

« Rends mois mon chapeau ! C'est pas drôle ! » s'exclama Yellow d'une voix essoufflée.

Comme pour se moquer d'elle, le Celebi vint vers elle en lui tendant son chapeau de paille puis à la dernière minute se mit à voltiger et à faire des pirouettes dans les airs avant de disparaître un peu plus loin.

Yellow ne le quitta pas des yeux et ses pieds la menèrent à une clairière entourée d'arbres plus gros encore que ceux qu'elle avait put voir dans cette forêt jusqu'à présent.

Au milieu de la clairière dégagée se trouvait un autel en bois. Une petite toiture de tuiles noires protégeait l'édifice singulier et ancien,

« Bibibi ! » fit le petit pokemon en se posant sur le toit, attendant que Yellow s'approche de lui.

La petite blonde hésita un instant, elle se doutait que ce petit pokemon étrange allait lui jouer encore un tour.

Alors pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle décida de rentrer Chuchu dans sa pokéball et de s'approcher de l'autel le plus doucement possible.

Ses bottes bruissaient dans l'herbe humide tandis qu'elle s'avançait lentement. Celebi la regardait faire, une lueur malicieuse dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Quand elle estima être assez proche, elle bondit en avant pour saisir son chapeau.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le rebord de paille à peine une seconde avant que le chapeau s'envole dans les airs, laissant Yellow chuter en avant, directement sur l'autel de bois.

Le petit pokemon riait de bon cœur mais cessa immédiatement quand il constata que la petite blonde ne bougeait plus, sa tête avait heurté le bois et les tuiles du toit.

« Bibi ! » s'inquiéta le pokemon en voltigeant vers elle.

« Ouch ma tête... » gémit Yellow en essayant de se relever.

Elle se redressa en se frottant vigoureusement l'endroit où sa tête lui faisait le plus mal, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le petit pokemon vert.

« Celebi ? » demanda t il d'une voix désolée.

« Je me suis cognée la tête mais ça va aller, enfin je crois .. » lui répondit elle avec une grimace.

« Bibi ! » déclara le petit pokemon en secouant la tête. Déposant son chapeau près d'elle, il voleta près de sa tête et posa doucement ses petite pattes sur la bosse qui commençait à se former.

Ses petites pattes luisirent bientôt d'une douce lueur verte et Yellow sentit se propager dans son corps une énergie étrangement familière.

« Bibi ! » s'exclama le petit pokemon, satisfait.

« Tu, tu m'as soigné ? » demanda Yellow, incrédule.

Le petit pokemon se contenta de secouer la tête avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner plus près encore de l'autel.

L'air se mit à vibrer soudainement, chargé d'une puissante énergie. Le corps du celebi se mit à briller plus fort et Yellow se sentit bizarre, comme si quelque chose aspirait sa propre énergie, non pas pour la lui prendre mais pour la lui renvoyer plus intensément.

Alors les portes du petit autel en bois s'ouvrir à la volée et Celebi entraîna Yellow dans le portail.

La petite blonde fut entraînée malgré elle dans un tourbillon de lumière aveuglante puis les portes se renfermèrent, plongeant la clairière dans la pénombre.

...

« Bibi ! »

Chantonna une petite voix près de son oreille.

Yellow ouvrit les yeux, pensant se réveiller après un rêve des plus étrange.

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle.

Visiblement elle n'était pas au centre pokemon, ni dans la forêt sombre et étouffante d'Ilex.

Elle était bien dans une forêt, mais l'horizon était caché par une vaste chaîne de montagnes dont l'une d'elles se démarquait de par sa hauteur et son sommet enneigé, brillant aveuglément dans le soleil : le Mont Silver.

Elle se frotta les yeux, confuse. Pourquoi elle se retrouvait soudainement ailleurs ? Tout ce dont elle se souvenait avant de perdre connaissance c'est qu'elle poursuivait un petit pokemon dans une forêt sombre et ….

« Oh non, Silver ! Gold ! » s'écria t elle.

« Celebi ? »

Yellow tourna la tête vivement, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir la voix.

Elle aperçut le petit pokemon, niché à l'intérieur de son chapeau de paille, tout près d'elle.

« Oh toi ! C'est toi qui m'a amené ici ? »

Elle lui effleura la tête et parvint à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

 _« Dépêche toi ou il sera trop tard pour sauver la personne en détresse ! »_

Yellow fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est en détresse ? Je ne comprends pas ... »

« Bibi ! » s'exclama à nouveau le petit pokemon vert en lui faisant signe de le suivre, volant rapidement.

Elle poursuivit le petit pokemon, courant du plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Yellow arriva au bord d'un canyon, un puissant torrent se déversait en contrebas, les eaux tumultueuses poursuivant leur cours dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Elle repéra rapidement ce que le pokemon avait voulu dire par ''une personne en détresse''

Un dresseur et son pokemon était ballottés dans les eaux avec force, le pokemon orange tentait de maintenir son dresseur hors de l'eau mais visiblement il était trop épuisé pour tenir encore longtemps.

Ne réfléchissant pas, Yellow agit par instinct, elle grimpa sur le dos de son dodrio à peine celui-ci sortit de sa pokéball et lança l'hyperball d'Archie en l'air. Le grand dracolosse apparut bientôt.

« Archie aide moi à sauver cette personne ! » ordonna t elle tout en lançant son dodrio à pleine vitesse le long des berges du canyon.

Archie hocha la tête et fonça vers le torrent, tentant de repérer ce que la petite blonde avait vu.

Il survola rapidement les eaux rugissantes et repéra finalement l'humain en train de se noyer.

 _« Le courant est trop fort ! Si je plonge je risque de ne plus savoir où il est ! » s'exclama t il par télépathie »_

Il se plaqua une patte sur le museau, se rappelant que ce n'était pas son maître avec qui il parlait mais Yellow.

 _« Garde tes yeux sur lui, je vais essayer de faire un barrage ! »_ lui répondit Yellow de la même façon, au grand étonnement du gros dragon.

« Omny ! Laser glace ! » cria la petite Guérisseuse en projetant la pokéball contenant son amonistar dans le canyon.

Le pokemon préhistorique apparut dans les airs et concentra son attaque sur l'eau, gelant le torrent sur une large portion.

Yellow fit sauter son dodrio sur la glace.

« Archie ! Attrape le ! Je me charge du pokemon ! »

 _« Du pokemon ? »_

« Bibi ! » s'exclama Celebi en pointant des bulles dans le torrent, là où avait coulé le pokemon orange.

« Omny ! » cria Yellow, attirant l'attention du pokemon tandis qu'elle déroulait une ligne de pêche de l'une des sacoches suspendues à la selle de son dodrio. Le pokemon aquatique attrapa l'appât-ball attaché à l'autre extrémité de la ligne et plongea dans l'eau.

Nageant rapidement , il parvint jusqu'au pokemon et lança la pokéball sur celui-ci.

Yellow n'espérait pas qu'il rentre à l'intérieur et le capture, non mais qu'il y reste suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse le ramener à la surface avant qu'il ne soit emporté par le courant.

Voyant la ligne se tendre, elle ne perdit pas une seconde, sauta sur le dos de Doddy et rejoignit la berge opposée le plus vite possible tout en ramenant la ligne. La glace commençait à se fissurer dangereusement.

Archie atterrit tout près d'elle, un humain complètement trempé dans ses pattes.

L'appât-ball ressurgit de l'eau tandis que le barrage de glace s'effondrait, libérant les les eaux et provocant un petit raz de marée.

Yellow se saisit de la ball, retira doddy dans sa propre pokéball et grimpa sur le dos d'Archie. Celui-ci décolla sans plus attendre, atterrissant tout près de l'endroit où Yellow avait reprit conscience.

L'appat-ball bougea violemment et la petite blonde eut tout juste le temps de la lancer que le pokemon « capturé » apparaissait devant elle.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir un dracolosse, inconscient.

Mais le soigner devrait attendre, sa priorité était son dresseur. Elle invita Archie à le déposer sur le sol près d'elle.

Yellow l'examina, penchant son oreille vers son visage, elle constata rapidement qu'il ne respirait plus.

C'était le moment de savoir si les cours de secourisme imposés par Green n'avait pas été oublié.

A son grand soulagement, les gestes de premiers secours lui revinrent en mémoire très facilement.

Après quelques cessions de massage cardiaque, elle lui fit du bouche à bouche, puis recommença sa manœuvre plusieurs fois.

« Aller, aller ! » dit elle entre ses dents, ses petites mains occupées à comprimer la poitrine du dresseur.

Quand soudain il commença à tousser et à recracher de l'eau.

Elle lui maintint la tête en arrière quelques instants, forçant son corps à continuer à expulser l'eau contenu dans ses poumon, puis elle l'aida à se mettre à moitié assit.

Le dracolosse de Lance vint l'aider en soutenant le dresseur contre lui. L'homme cligna des paupières, il tenta de parler mais sa voix resta inaudible.

Le voyant remuer, Yellow se pencha vers lui.

« Restez tranquille, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. »

Le dresseur perdit à nouveau conscience, la petite Guérisseuse lui prit son pouls, inquiète, mais fut soulagée de sentir une pulsation.

« Bien » soupira t-elle « au tour de son pokémon. »

Exténuée, elle s'approcha du grand dragon orange et utilisa ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement, plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'aurait crut par son sauvetage, elle ne put guérir que partiellement le pokemon.

La fatigue alourdissait ses yeux de plus en plus mais elle ne devait pas céder, pas maintenant !

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle libéra tous ses pokemon.

« Archie ... les amis .. veillez sur nous s'il vous plaît .. » dit elle avant de s'endormir sur le sol.

Les pokemon de Yellow avait l'habitude de voir leur dresseuse s'endormir un peut partout à force de trop utiliser ses pouvoirs et c'est avec habitude que kitty la souleva doucement pour l'allonger tout près d'Archie et de la personne qu'elle venait de sauver.

 _« On fait quoi maintenant ? »_ demanda le papillusion.

 _« On les protège en attendant qu'elle se réveille bien sûr ! »_ répondit le petit pokemon vert en voletant vers la petite blonde.

 _« Toi, le Celebi ? Tu viens de la forêt de Viridian ? »_ demanda curieusement Archie.

Le petit pokemon secoua la tête.

 _« Non, je ne suis pas Viridian mais Ilex. »_

Archie pencha la tête. Cet étrange pokemon ailé venait il de dire qu'il s'appelait Ilex ? Comme la forêt ?

 _« Oui c'est vrai, comme la forêt qui porte mon nom. »_ confirma le petit pokemon, semblant avoir lut les pensées du grand dragon orange.

 _« Heh ? Tu viens de lire dans mes pensées ou bien je rêve ? »_ s'exclama Archie, abasourdit.

Le petit pokemon gloussa.

 _« C'est vrai ! Mais chut ! tu vas réveiller les humains. »_

Archie grogna.

 _« Il faut faire un feu ou l'homme que Yellow a voulut sauver va mourir de froid, et puis lui enlever ses vêtements mouillés aussi, le plus qu'on peut. »_

Les autres pokemon approuvèrent.

Chuchu prit l'initiative et commença à collecter des brindilles, elle fut rapidement imiter par Omny et Doddy. Gravy le grolem rassembla des petits rochers et fit un cercle tandis que Chuchu déposait ses brindilles au milieu avant d'aller fouiller dans les sacoches de la selle du dodrio. Elle revint bientôt, tenant entre ses pattes deux pierres à silex. La pikachu frotta habilement les deux pierres l'une contre l'autre et produisit une étincelle suffisante pour allumer les brindilles. Le feu grandit rapidement, maîtrisé par les battements d'ailes de Kitty et sous la surveillance de Gravy.

Voyant que la situation était bien en main, Archie aidé de Omny se concentra sur l'humain qu'il protégeait contre son flanc.

Effectivement il était trempé jusqu'à l'os et frissonnait beaucoup. Il enleva avec difficulté les lourds vêtements traditionnels, d'un bleu presque noir avec quelques motifs de broderies comme des sortes de dragons stylisés.

Le dracolosse se renfrogna, fouillant dans sa mémoire en essayant de savoir pourquoi ces motifs l'interpellaient autant, lui semblait si familier.

Et _Ilex_ le Celebi qui était hors de vue ...

Deux heures passèrent avant que Yellow ne se réveille.

Elle émergea en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Archie, puis le dracolosse allongé tout près, semblant dormir, ses pokemon, et enfin sur le dresseur étendu tout près du feu enroulé dans une couverture.

 _Du feu ?_

Les événements défilèrent dans son esprit à toute vitesse : le celebi, le dresseur qui se noyait, le dracolosse...

« Archie ! »

 _« Tout va bien Yellow, ça va aller ? »_

 _« Oui ! Et le dresseur ? »_

 _« On l'a réchauffé du mieux qu'on pouvait, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. »_

Yellow s'approcha de l'homme, l'observant attentivement, tentant de savoir s'il était blessé ou autre.

Effectivement, un de ses bras avait de profondes entailles et quais tout son corps était couvert d'écorchures et ecchymoses.

« Chuchu, va me chercher ma trousse de secours s'il te plaît. »

« Pika ! » répondit la souris électrique.

« Bibi ! » s'exclama une petite voix à présent familière.

« Ah tu es toujours là toi ? »

 _« Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il est revenu ! »_ répliqua Archie en lançant un regard perçant au petit pokemon.

Le celebi avait ses petites pattes chargées de baies, de fruits et de plantes diverses. Il apporta son butin aux pieds de Yellow.

La petite guérisseuse reconnut des plantes médicinales et des baies utiles pour soigner.

Elle remercia le pokemon d'un large sourire et s'affaira à fabriquer des onguents, des potions et des pansements avec tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

Tous les pokemon présents l'aidèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, sous les ordres de Yellow et les conseils de l 'étrange petit Celebi qui avait l'air de s'y connaître parfaitement en remèdes et soins.

Le dresseur revint peu à peu à lui tandis que la petite blonde finissait de bander son bras.

« Je suis au paradis ? » demanda t il dans un murmure.

Yellow leva sa tête vers lui.

« Euh ... »

« Vous êtes un ange c'est ça ? » dit il d'une voix rauque.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Désolée, absolument pas … je vous ai trouvé dans la rivière, vous vous êtes noyé avec votre dracolosse, euh monsieur ? »

L'homme se frotta les yeux.

« Je te dois la vie dans ce cas. Je m'appelle Arthur ... mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

 _« Maître Arthur ? »_ demanda subitement Archie, semblant reconnaître l'homme au cheveux bleu sombre dont les traits du visage rappelait quelqu'un au dracolosse.

« Tu le connais Archie ? » demanda Yellow, surprise.

 _« Je ne suis pas sûr … ça serait impossible ... »_

« Tu communiques avec ton dracolosse ? » demanda le dénommé Arthur, n'ayant pas l'air si étonné que ça par le phénomène.

« Oh euh désolée, j'ai oublié de me présenter. » déclara Yellow, gênée. « Heum, je m'appelle Yellow, je viens de Viridian City et je suis une Dex Holder de la région de Kanto. » elle fit un large geste de la main vers les pokemon, « ça ce sont mes pokemon et euh, Archie, je ne suis pas sa dresseuse mais il reste avec moi pour le moment. »

« Enchanté Yellow. Je le redis, je te dois la vie. »

« Ce n'est rien vraiment ! Sans ce Celebi, je n'aurais jamais pu être là à temps pour vous sauver... C'est lui qu'il faut remercier. »

« Un celebi ? »

« Bibibi ! » répondit Ilex, tout content.

« Ça alors ! » dit il en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

« Oh euh, votre pokemon … il est encore un peu mal en point, je m'excuse je n'ai pas pu le soigner entièrement, j'en avais plus la force ... et je n'ai pas retrouver sa pokéball … A vrai dire je n'ai pas oser fouiller vos affaires ... »

« Soigner ? Tu veux dire que, tu peux soigner les pokemon par toi même ?»

Yellow lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, les comprendre aussi et voir leurs souvenirs... »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu m'as dit venir de Viridian City c'est bien ça ? »

« Euh oui, je suis née dans la forêt, c'est pour ça que j'ai des pouvoirs... » Avoua la petite blonde un peu embarrassée.

« ça alors ! Et moi qui croyait que mon garçon était unique en son genre, voilà que je tombe sur quelqu'un comme lui, je n'en reviens pas ! » S'exclama l'homme, fou de joie.

Yellow était confuse.

« Votre garçon ? »

 _« Maître Arthur c'est bien vous ? »_ répéta Archie dans la langue des pokemon dragons.

« Archiblad ? » c'est, c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? » répondit l'homme, très étonné.

« Vous arriver à comprendre ce qu'il dit ? » déclara la petite blonde, ahurie.

« Oui, je suis Dragon Tamer … enfin j'étais. J'ai été banni de mon clan pas plus tard qu'hier … »

« Oh ... » La petite Guérisseuse se mordit la lèvre.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. La preuve j'ai survécu et grâce à ton aide, je suis en vie … Ce qui me brise le cœur c'est que je ne pourrai jamais revoir mon petit Lancelot... »

« Lancelot ? »

« Mon fils. »

Archie émit un grognement étrange et s'affala sur le sol, son museau touchant les genoux d'Arthur.

 _« Oh maître Arthur ! Vous êtes vivant ! Si mon maître l'apprend, il ne va pas en croire ses oreilles. »_

« Ouch, doucement Archie ! … est-ce vraiment possible ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec mon fils, tu étais un draco ... »

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama la petite blonde.

« Bibi ! » clama le petit celebi en voletant près de la tête de Yellow, lui touchant le front.

 _« Nous sommes passés par les porte du temps, je t'ai amené ici. »_

« QUOI ! » cria Yellow, incrédule.

Archie se releva, prenant la petite blonde dans ses bras

 _« Tu vas bien ? »_

« Il … il … nous a fait voyager dans le passé ! » s'exclama t elle effrayée en pointant son index vers le petit pokemon vert.

Celui-ci gloussa et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Pourquoi !? » demanda Yellow.

 _« Pour tenter de réparer un cœur brisé. Viridian m'a expliqué. »_

« Pour réparer un cœur … tu parles de Lance ? »

le pokemon se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Celebi ! »

« Alors tu viens du futur ? » intervint Arthur, essayant de comprendre la situation. « ce Celebi … D'après de vieilles légendes, il existerait un pokemon voyageur du temps... Tout est clair maintenant. »

« Bibi ! » confirma le petit pokemon en levant un petite pattes tout en souriant.

« Incroyable … » souffla le dresseur de dragons.

« Et comment je fais pour retrouver mes amis maintenant ? Comment je fais pour ... retourner dans mon époque ! Et d'ailleurs à qu'elle époque sommes nous ? »

Yellow commençait à paniquer sérieusement, elle recroquevilla ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Archie vint l'entourer des ses puissantes pattes pour la réconforter.

Le Dragon Tamer sourit à ce geste d'affection.

« Tu dois être très proche de mon fils … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir … Il n'a eu que huit ans hier, enfin dans ce temps... »

 _« Huit ans ? Notre anniversaire c'était hier n'est-ce pas ? … oh par le Grand Dragon ! Ça s'est passé hier ! Enfin je veux dire le combat dans l'Antre... »_

« Comment est-ce que tu sais une chose pareil ? Archibald ? »

Le gros dragon soupira.

 _« Maître Arthur … je crois que je ne risque pas de modifier le cours du temps en vous disant que … c'est mon maître que vous avez combattu en duel... »_

« C'est impossible ! C'est .. » Arthur frappa le sol de son poing en jurant. « Mon père était vraiment prêt à tout ! J'ai du mal à y croire qu'il soit aussi cruel ! Oh bon sang, mon fils … » se lamenta t il.

Il se massa le front, cachant ses yeux.

 _« Alors c'est ça … Lance croit qu'il a tué son père ce jour là... »_ Demanda Yellow par télépathie au gros dragon.

 _« Oui, nous l'avons cru pendant des années ! Après cet événement il a toujours eu des réticences à fêter notre anniversaire... je l'ai vu changer de caractère, sombrer dans la culpabilité sans rien pouvoir faire ! Tu comprends à présent pourquoi il s'est enfui ? C'était sa façon de nous protéger de son chagrin.»_

« Il faut que l'on rentre dans notre époque ! Il faut qu'on lui dise ! » s'exclama t elle.

 _« Mais comment ! »_

« Capture Celebi, utilises tes pouvoirs, je suis certain que tu y arriveras. » Déclara Arthur en relevant la tête soudain, les yeux déterminés.

Le petit pokemon vert croisa le regard de Yellow, ses yeux bleus plongeant dans ses yeux ambrés. Il hocha la tête pour accepter.

Arthur tendit une hyperball vide à la petite blonde et lui sourit en faisant un signe de tête.

Yellow accepta l'objet, se redressa et lança la ball vers le pokemon.

Celebi disparut bientôt dans un flash de lumière rouge, l'hyperball tomba sur le sol, s'agita un petit moment avant de ne plus bouger du tout.

La petite blonde ramassa délicatement l'hyperball, contemplant le petit pokemon enfermé dans la sphère.

« Bravo ! Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver ! » déclara Arthur.

Yellow lui sourit.

« Va. Rentre chez toi dans ton époque maintenant. »

« M- mais et vous ?'

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien, et c'est grâce à toi d'ailleurs, Yellow de Viridian, j'ai une dette envers toi et je tâcherai de m'en acquitter. Je peux me débrouiller seul à partir d'ici, et puis ... » il leva la tête vers la montagne. « le Mont Silver est une cachette idéale, personne ne se doutera que quelqu'un vit ici. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était dangereux car beaucoup de pokemon puissants y vivaient. »

« Je suis un Dragon Tamer, ne l'oublie pas. Je m'adapterai sois sans crainte … oh et jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, enfin je l'espère, peux tu garder ceci pour moi ? » dit il en enlevant un grand pendentif rond en argent suspendu autour de son cou et en lui tendant.

La petite Guérisseuse saisit l'objet en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est un médaillon, ouvre le. »

Yellow s'exécuta, traçant les motifs ornant l'avant du médaillon, cherchant le mécanisme.

Les volutes et les arabesques gravées dessinaient une créature serpentine, la gueule ouverte les crocs en avant, sa langue dardant vers l'avant. Un diamant bleu était enchâssé en guise d'œil.

Elle décela finalement comment fonctionnait le mécanisme et l'actionna, ouvrant le compartiment.

Deux photos étaient incrustées dans le verre. L'une d'elle représentait une très belle femme aux longs roux, elle était assise dans un grand fauteuil, un draco près d'elle.

L'autre photo représentait Arthur avec sur ses genoux une petit garçon au cheveux roux en bataille au yeux perçants dorés, tenant serré contre lui un minidraco.

Archie approcha son museau de l'épaule de la petite blonde pour voir les photos de plus près.

 _« Oh c'est moi et maître Lance ! On était tout petit ! »_ s'exclama t-il.

« C'est femme c'est .. »

« La mère de Lance oui, ma tendre épouse, Sarah. » répondit Arthur en souriant tristement.

« Oh … je, je ne peux pas accepter ! C'est à vous ! Ce sont des souvenirs précieux. »

L'homme secoua la tête et lui referma la main sur le médaillon.

« Je te le confie, tu le transmettras à mon fils quand tu le verras. Il saura de quoi il s'agit, mon fiston est malin.»

« … ça sera la preuve que vous êtes toujours en vie ! Oui je le ferai ! » répondit la petite blonde, une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! » ria le dresseur de dragons « A présent file ! »

Elle hocha la tête et libéra Ilex de son hyperball.

« Bibibi ! » fanfaronna le petit pokemon vert et tourbillonnant autour d'elle.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Ah ça je ne sais pas … essaie d'utiliser tes pouvoirs peut être ? » répondit Arthur en haussant les épaules.

« Attendez ! Je n'ai rien à vous donner en échange ... » la petite blonde s'agita, regardant de tous côtés. »

« ça ne fait rien. »

« Non, j'insiste dit elle, avant de défaire son écharpe de son cou et de l'enrouler autour du cou le l'homme.

« Tenez, vous en aurez bien plus besoin que moi ! Je pourrais toujours en tricoter une autre. » dit elle en souriant.

Avant de partir, elle s'assura de laisser autant de nourriture et de fournitures qu'elle le pouvait au dresseur de dragons, lui donnant la quasi totalité du contenu des sacoches de la selle de son dodrio ainsi que son sac de couchage et des couvertures.

Arthur n'avait de cesse de la remercier mais sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot.

Yellow n'en n'avait pas besoin pour le comprendre, ses gestes lui rappelait avec évidence un certain Dragon Master.

« Celebi ! » cria joyeusement le pokemon, signalant à la petite Guérisseuse qu'il était enfin prêt.

Rappelant tous les pokemon dans leurs pokéballs, elle prit une grande inspiration.

Elle saisit les petites pattes dans les siennes et concentra son pouvoir. Le corps du petit pokemon vert se mit à briller à nouveau, de la même manière qu'il l'avait emmené à la rencontre du Dragon Tamer mais cette fois ci, Celebi n'avait pas besoin d'un autel pour amplifier son pouvoir, le lien qui l'unissait à sa nouvelle dresseuse était bien plus fort.

Un portail lumineux se manifesta bientôt près de la petite blonde.

« Rendez-vous dans quinze ans ou plus ! A bientôt, Yellow de Viridian ! »

La voix d'Arthur fit écho pendant un bref instant, puis la petite blonde disparut dans le portail et tout devint flou.

…...

Quand Yellow rouvrit ses yeux, elle se trouvait dans la forêt d'Ilex, montée sur Doddy.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, quel rêve étrange !

Seulement, c'est quand elle sentit le poids d'un objet sphérique dans sa main qu'elle commença à douter.

Ilex dormait tranquillement dans la sphère jaune et noir... et la petite blonde se rendit soudain compte que quelque chose pendait à son cou. Elle fouilla rapidement dans son manteau puis dans son col roulé pour attraper le médaillon.

« Le médaillon d'Arthur ! » s'exclama t elle en étouffant un cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Yo Yellow ! Ça va ? T'as piqué un sprint d'un coup là, Silver va pester si on le laisse derrière ! tu sais monsieur qui veut toujours être devant au cas où et tout …. » Déclara Gold en venant jusqu'à elle.

« Ou-oui ! Tout va bien, tous va bien Gold... » s'empressa t elle de répondre, fourrant l'hyperball dans la poche accrochée à sa ceinture et de remettre le médaillon à l'abri dans ses vêtements.

Silver arriva quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux parsemés de feuilles et de brindilles.

« Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? »

« Désolée ... » commença Yellow.

« Pff, c'est rien … c'est juste que si on se sépare et qu'il t'arrive un truc, je vais me faire tuer par une certaine personne quand on l'aura retrouvé ... »

« Sérieux, tu flippes à cause du Dragon Guy Silv' ? Moi qui croyait que t'avais peur de personne, tu me déçois là. »

« Tss, débile ! Tu ne le connais pas comme moi et Yellow, tu sais pas de quoi il est capable quand il est en colère. »

« Relaxe Silv', on en a maté des plus terrifiants toi et moi, et puis notre senpai ici présente est une vraie terreur pour lui à ce qu'il paraît. » répondit Gold, confiant.

Yellow se mit à rire nerveusement, la main crispée sur sa poitrine.


	8. Chapter 7

Yellow ne parla pas de son aventure temporelle avec Silver et Gold, préférant garder pour elle cet étrange événement.

Elle s'était rendu compte que le Celebi l'avait ramené quelques dizaines de minutes avant qu'elle ne le poursuive à travers la forêt pour rattraper son chapeau de paille.

L'accessoire était actuellement bien vissé sur la tête, couvrant son visage à l'abri du regard inquisiteur de Silver.

La petite blonde savait que son cadet était vif d'esprit et que tôt ou tard il lui demanderait des explications. Yellow appréhendait ce moment mais préférait se concentrer sur son objectif : retrouver Lance.

Ou plutôt _Lancelot._ Quel beau prénom pensa t elle ...

Perdue dans ses pensées tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route, elle repensa à Arthur.

Cet homme étrange au regard doux mais sévère à la fois n'avait pas douter une seule seconde d'elle, comme s'il savait de quoi elle était capable et bien plus encore juste en l'observant !

Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle puisse le retrouver un jour et que le père et le fils pourraient être réunis à nouveau.

D'ailleurs si ses calculs étaient exacts, il ne lui restait plus que 3 jours avant _**son**_ anniversaire.

Pourquoi avait il voulu lui cacher ? Avait il peur qu'elle trouve leur différence d'âge si énorme ?

Yellow n'était plus une gamine, elle allait avoir dix huit ans en mars prochain, dans cinq mois à peine !

Elle avait passé les sept dernières années à aider les autres Dex Holders ainsi que les enfants de l'orphelinat de Viridian City tout en aidant Green et en suivant des cours sous sa tutelle en travaillant pour le professeur Oak dans son labo et tout en vivant seule dans une petite maison.

Définitivement elle avait été responsable très tôt ... Seulement sa petite taille d'à peine 158 cm et ses goûts vestimentaires n'ayant pas beaucoup évolués au fil des années (au grand dam de Blue qui s'efforçait de la féminiser d'avantage depuis des années maintenant !) Elle pouvait paraître plus jeune que son âge réel.

Mais Lance …

Il avait changé. Même si certains changements étaient moins perceptibles que d'autres.

Lui et Archie allait avoir vingt quatre ans, le dracolosse le lui avait confirmé. Mais ça ne changeait absolument rien pour elle, et puis six ans et demi d'écart ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose !

Quand elle y réfléchissait, ça ne l'a surprenait pas vraiment. De leur première rencontre, elle avait gardé l'impression d'avoir eu affaire à un adolescent incroyablement en colère, dont la rage aveuglait le bon sens et même toute autre émotion.

Et elle avait comprit bien plus tard pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, ce qu'il était et que elle, Yellow, était la seule à pouvoir le comprendre réellement.

Bien sûr elle connaissait les légendes sur Viridian, sur les gens comme eux appelés les _« Enfants de la forêt »_

Lance lui en avait parlé brièvement également : selon la légende chaque décade naissait un autre enfant. Une décade pouvait signifier dix ans, ou cinq, ou six, ou huit oui neuf... Après tout la légende n'était qu'une légende et pas franchement très précise.

Aussi, le Dragon Master avait cherché à savoir pendant un temps s'ils étaient plus que deux à posséder ce genre de pouvoirs mais ne trouva absolument rien dans les archives de la ville de Viridian au sujet de naissances singulières. Même parmi les dossiers _empruntés_ du centre pokemon ou de l'hôpital le plus proche...

Mais Yellow en était convaincue, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et, si la légende s'avérait vraie, il devait y avoir eu une naissance dans la forêt quand elle elle même avait entre cinq et dix ans, un autre petit garçon ou u petite fille possédant comme eux des pouvoirs étranges ...

« On s'arrête pour la pause dej' chez papy et mamy ? » demanda subitement Gold, son estomac produisant un gargouillis nettement audible.

Yellow revint à la réalité, un peu désorientée.

« Hein quoi ? »

« On est presque arrivé à Goldenrod city, Gold propose qu'on s'arrête à la pension pokemon pour manger. » expliqua Silver.

« Ah oui … bonne idée ! Ça fait un moment que je voulais rendre visite à monsieur et madame Tamago, les nouveaux gérants de la pension pokemon. D'ailleurs Gold travaille pour eux il me semble non ? »

Le rouquin hocha la tête et la dévisagea un instant.

« ça va Yellow ? T'as pas dit grand chose depuis qu'on a quitté la forêt d'Ilex. »

La petite blonde se tourna vers lui avec un regard gêné qu'elle tenta de camoufler avec son chapeau.

« Si, tout va, tout va bien je t'assure ! »

« Mouais … Blue a raison, tu mens très mal. »

Yellow lui lança un regard anxieux.

Après hésitation, Silver soupira et lui mit une main gantée sur l'épaule.

« Hey, j'suis pas forcément le mieux placé pour dire ça mais, si tu as quelque chose que tu gardes trop longtemps pour toi, ça va finir par te peser à tel point que tout ce que tu feras, tu le feras de travers ! Crois moi. Et surtout, je préfère que ça soit moi qui te pose la question plutôt que Gold, ça me saoule de le dire mais ce mec a un sixième sens pour ce genre de truc.»

La petite blonde fit une grimace et soupira en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

« Je sais … il m'a déjà parlé de quelque chose que je pensais qu'il n'était même pas au courant ! » dit elle.

« Sérieux ? Du genre ? »

« Moi et Lance … d'après lui, on, on aurait une relation tellement forte que c'est visible pour tout le monde ... »

Son visage était à présent d'une jolie teinte pivoine.

« Pff, m'étonne pas. Gold est une sorte de détecteur à lui tout seul pour ce genre de truc et il est doué pour ça l'enfoiré ! » ricana Silver, lui même gêné. « bref, ne lui dit surtout pas ! Ça ne ferait que gonfler son ego déjà surdimensionné. »

« Promis » répondit elle en riant.

« Tu m'en parle plus tard ? » demanda Silver en la regardant dans les yeux, ses iris argentées aussi perçantes que celle du Dragon Master. »

Yellow hocha simplement la tête, ne supportant par de garder le contact plus longtemps avec ses étranges pupilles blanches.

Silver partit rapidement en avant, à la recherche de Gold.

La petite blonde porta sa main instinctivement à sa ceinture, touchant la poche contenant la pokéball de Ilex le Celebi, celle-ci se mit à gigoter faiblement.

L'hyperball contenant Archie également. Sans rendre vraiment compte, Yellow communiquait ses émotions à ses pokemon et évidemment les plus réceptifs étaient le Celebi et le dracolosse.

Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair, elle releva son chapeau de paille et marcha d'un pas rapide sur la route 34.

Le couple de la pension s'avéra être très hospitalier et chaleureux. Gold travaillait pour eux depuis quelques mois déjà et il semblait que le couple ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Les pokemon présents en pension ainsi que les bébés pokemon étaient tous ravis de retrouver le Dex Holder aux cheveux noirs et il fut difficile pour Silver et Yellow de le dégager de l'emprise affectueuse de tout ce petit monde.

Avant de partir, Gold tenait à faire visiter à Yellow la salle d'incubation des œufs ; la _big couveuse_ comme l'appelait Gold.

Visiblement l'adolescent avait aménagé la salle comme une chambre, un lit était disposé dans un coin de la pièce et pleins de coussins et de peluches diverses et variées étaient dispersée un peu partout sur le sol recouvert de moquette.

Des incubateurs reliés à plusieurs appareils de mesures étaient alignés sur une table.

Certains contenaient un œuf et portaient une étiquette indiquant l'espèce des parents pokemon ainsi que le dresseur propriétaire, d'autres avaient un stickers orange vif en forme de point d'interrogation collé sur la vitre. Seul la région de provenance était étiqueté.

Gold étaient très enthousiaste, il parlait sans cesse. Passant d'un sujet à un autre à une rapidité fulgurante à tel point que la petite blonde et le rouquin avait abandonné à comprendre tout ce qu'il racontait.

« C'est fou, maintenant j'arrive à savoir à peu près quel pokemon sortira de l'oeuf rien qu'en inspectant la coquille … tiens d'ailleurs si on a des types dragon un de ces quatre je t'en garde un, Yellow ? »

« Hein quoi ? »

« Bah ouais, faudra bien que tu en aies un ou deux non ? Ah ouais, aussi si Dragon Guy avait un jour un de ses pokemon qui lui fait un œuf, fais moi signe, je viendrai l'aider. Oh et puis un pokemon de type eau sur lequel tu pourrais monter, nan parce que c'est pas avec ton amonistar riquiqui que tu vas aller pêcher en haute mer si ? »

« Mais, non, je – Gold ! » balbutia Yellow, à court de réplique. »

Silver soupira.

« Laisse tomber, il est dans son monde là l'Eleveur. »

« Ouaip j'suis un Eleveur et ? Ça t'embouche un coin hein Silv' ? »

Silver finit par attraper Gold par sa veste et le força à quitter la pièce.

Le trio prit congés du couple de la pension alors que l'après midi était déjà bien entamée.

Voyant Yellow devenir de plus en plus anxieuse, Silveur décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il fit appel à Sneasel son dimoret, celui comprit rapidement les ordres de son dresseur rien quand le regardant.

Le petit pokemon à fourrure noire et rouge si mit bientôt à graver des signes sur les troncs d'arbres.

Yellow l'observa curieusement.

« Comme on a assez perdu de temps à cause de monsieur l'Eleveur ici présent, j'ai décidé d'accélérer les recherches avec Sneasel. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Sneasel est un dimoret maintenant, les autres farfuret de la région le connaissent comme un de leurs chefs, ça fait que j'ai à ma disposition une petite équipe d'espionnage. » expliqua le rouquin avec un sourire satisfait.

« T'es sérieux Silv' ? Même les pokemon sauvages t'obéissent ? »

« Mais non débile, Sneasel leur demande des informations c'est tout, les farfuret communiquent entre eux en gravant des signes sur les arbres. Sérieux tu lis jamais les infos de ton pokédex ? »

« ça m'arrive parfois, mais j'en ai pas forcément besoin tout le temps. »

« Pff, prétentieux. »

« Et donc tu demandes aux farfuret et aux dimoret de toute la région s'ils ont vu un ptéra passer il y a quelques jours ? »

« Ah au moins une qui suit ma logique ! » répliqua Silver en regardant Yellow avec un sourire en coin.

Le trio ne s'attarda pas en ville, au grand désespoir de Gold qui traînait derrière eux en flânant, bousculant les gens sur son passage avec son skate.

Arrivés près du dôme du pokéathlon, Gold leur demanda de l'attendre dans le parc naturel tandis qu'il allait demander les nouvelles du coin à Whitney, la gym Leader de Goldenrod City.

Silver et Yellow en profitèrent pour s'asseoir sur un banc dans une zone bien en évidence pour que Gold les retrouve facilement.

« Bon, s'est passé quoi dans la forêt d'Ilex ? » s'enquit Silver en étendant ses bras le long du dossier du banc public.

Yellow sursauta au changement de ton de son camarade, presque identique à celui de Lance pensa t elle.

Elle baissa la tête et commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds, l'entortillant autour de son index.

Silver attendait relativement patiemment, il avait fait des progrès depuis quelques années sur lui-même grâce à Blue, Green, Crystal et surtout grâce à Gold indirectement.

La petite blonde prit une grande inspiration, mais au lieu de parler elle fouilla dans la poche de sa ceinture, retrouva la pokéball et des ses deux mains elle la présenta à Silver.

Celui-ci se rapprocha de Yellow en plissant les yeux. Quand elle écarta doucement ses doigts pour rendre visible le pokemon se trouvant à l'intérieur, il fit un bond.

Sa stupeur passée, il reprit place au côté de la petite blonde.

« T'es sérieuse ? Depuis quand tu as attrapé un Celebi?! »

« Euh quand on était dans la forêt d'Ilex … il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'explique pas ... »

« T'as fait un bond temporel c'est ça ? »

« Comment tu as deviné ? » demanda t elle très étonnée.

« Simple, Y a pas beaucoup de pokemon qui voyagent dans le temps, et perso je ne connais que Celebi et paf, d'un seul coup tu me raconte que pendant qu'on était dans la forêt d'Ilex t'as choppé un Celebi et t'as remonté le temps comme ça. » il claqua des doigts. « Yellow, faut que tu me dises, tu es partie où, et combien de temps ? C'est sérieux. » dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Silver était très inquiet pour sa collègue de Kanto. Qui savait ce qu'elle avait put rencontrer, voir, ou pire encore, faire !

Les mauvais souvenirs des manigances et de la folie de Pryce étaient encore bien trop frais dans sa tête pour les oublier complètement.

Yellow se mordit la lèvre, elle ne voulait pas parler de son sauvetage dans le passé. Après tout ce que Silver venait d'insinuer, elle avait l'impression d'avoir commis un crime des plus horribles.

C'est alors que le Celebi décida d'agir et sortit de son hyperball.

Le petit pokemon vert voleta autour de Silver, l'observant attentivement sous toutes les coutures.

L'adolescent ne quitta pas une seconde le pokemon des yeux également.

« T'es dingue ! Rentre dans ta pokéball ! Si jamais quelqu'un te voit, on va avoir des ennuis. Toi, Yellow et moi ! »

« Bi ? »

« Oui bi ! Comme tu dis, alors sois gentil et fais ce que je te dis ! S'te plaît Yellow force le à rentrer dans sa ball, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer avec cette petite créature. J'peux sembler parano mais Celebi est un légendaire, et les gens mal intentionnés convoitent ce genre de pokemon, comme, comme ... »

« Ton père. » finit Yellow, comprenant les inquiétudes de Silver.

Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête à l'affirmatif.

La petite blonde invita Ilex à retourner gentiment dans la pokéball avec un geste de la main. Elle récupéra la sphère et s'empressa de la cacher dans la poche de sa ceinture.

« Ilex, est désolé, il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter autant. » dit elle en posant une main sur le bras de Silver.

« Ilex ? C'est toi qui l'appeler comme ça ? »

« Non, c'est son nom. »

« Tu, tu communiques avec lui c'est ça, il te parle ? »

« Hm » répondit elle en hochant la tête.

« Ah ouais c'est ... j'oublie à chaque fois que tu peux faire ça aussi, comme lui … »

« Archie dit aussi, que tu as raison d'être prudent, et que j'ai bien fait de faire appel à toi et à Gold, il est rassuré comme ça. » ajouta t elle avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche et de supprimer un bâillement.

« Wow, du calme Yellow, n'épuise pas toutes tes forces d'un coup ! J'veux pas que tu t'endormes maintenant. » avertit Silver en empêchant Yellow de mettre ses mains sur ses pokéballs.

Elle gloussa.

« Tout va bien Silver, je ne vais pas m'endormir, pas comme avant. » dit elle en secouant la main dans un geste évasif.

« Mouais … » répliqua le roux en étrécissant le regard.

Yellow croisa les main sur sa poitrine.

« Là. Plus de pouvoirs ok ? »

« J'aime mieux ça. » soupira Silver.

« Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser parfois ? »

« Hm ? »

« A Green. »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Non, je suis sérieuse. Vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun. »

« Ouais, on a vécu avec Blue. »

La petite blonde se mit à rire.

« Ah ça, on ne peut pas dire le contraire ! Tu as survécu tu veux dire ! »

Silver baissa la tête, ses mèches et sa frange faisant comme un rideau sur son visage.

« Oh, désolée je ne voulais pas ... » Déclara rapidement la petite blonde en faisant une grimace. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser.

« C'est du passé. T'en fais pas, t'as rien fait de mal. »

« Ah vous êtes là ! » cria soudainement une voix que Silver pouvait reconnaître à des kilomètres.

Gold arriva bientôt près du banc à toute vitesse perché sur son skate, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres des pieds de Silver.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Oh ça … pas grand chose, y a une compétition qui se prépare, Withney a pas vraiment de challengers alors elle s'ennuie dans son arène, va y avoir une nouvelle émission à la tour radio, le centre commercial veut construire un extension, le parc naturel va organiser un concours de capture très bientôt, oh je t'ai dit que y avait un nouveau marchand de friandises sur la rue du port et - »

« Gold ! Abrège !» le coupa Silver, impatient.

« Ok, ok, R.A.S pas de trace de pokemon dragons ou d'un ptéra, désolé les gars ... »

Silver se leva du banc, imitée par Yellow.

Le trio se dirigea bientôt vers la sortie du parc pour emprunter la route 37.

« On s'en tient au plan et on fil rendre visite à Morty pour lui demander de localiser Lance. » expliqua Silver tandis qu'il récupérait son Dimoret sur son épaule.

« Di ! Dimoret ! » dit le petit pokemon en agitant ses griffes.

« Yellow, je pourrai avoir une traduction, si c'est pas trop de te demander. »

La Guérisseuse secoua la tête et tendit la main vers le museau de Sneasel.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

« Il dit qu'un groupe de farfuret a vu passer un grand pokemon volant dans la nuit y a environ deux jours et qu'il volait vers la mer. »

« Deux jours ? La mer. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est un début. »

Silver vit Yellow se frotter les yeux et vaciller sur la selle de son dodrio. Il lui prit les rênes des mains et la força à s'arrêter.

« J'aurai pas dû te demander ça. » dit il en pestant.

« Je vais bien. » le rassura t elle.

« Mouais dans deux minutes tu dors oui. Gold, on se bouge, on va chez Morty, vite.

Le brun hocha la tête et partit en avant avec son typhlosion, Silver sauta sur le dos du dodrio et rattrapa in extremis Yellow qui glissait inexorablement vers le sol.

« Bordel, ne manquait plus que ça. » pesta t il.

La route n'étant pas très longue, ils arrivèrent rapidement à Ecruteak City tandis que le soleil se couchait donnant des reflets dorés et orangés à toute la ville.

Sans perdre de temps, Gold et Silver se dirigèrent vers l'arène, espérant que Morty y soit présent.

L'Eleveur frappa lourdement à la porte de l'arène, tambourinant de toute ses forces sur le bois vernis.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Gold ne recommence, plus fort encore.

Il allait réitérer son action quand la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant basculer en avant.

« Gold ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? » demanda un jeune homme blond aux yeux violets portant un polo et un écharpe.

« On aurait besoin d'un coup de main. » répondit Silver.

celui-ci maintenait Yellow en place sur la selle de son dodrio comme il pouvait.

Elle finit par glisser et Silver se retrouva à essayer de la porter à moitié sous les yeux inquiets du pokemon oiseau.

Morty se précipita alors et prit dans ses bras la petite blonde.

« Oh tu es là toi aussi Silver ? »

« Euh ouais .. salut Morty, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Et cette fille, n'est ce pas votre amie Yellow » demanda le Gym Leader en fronçant les sourcils.

Morty se mit à rire doucement en voyant l'expression médusée des deux garçons.

« Venez, je vous emmène chez moi, votre amie semble avoir besoin de repos ... »

Il se mit en chemin rapidement, Doddy sur ses talons et Silver à ses côtés.

« Hey ! Tu fermes pas ton arène ? » demanda Gold.

Morty s'arrêta un instant, ne prenant pas la peine de même se retourner, les portes se refermèrent devant Gold qui entendit distinctement le verrou s'enclencher.

Gold eut un frisson qui lui donna la chair de poule et il détala sans demander son reste, rejoignant rapidement Silver en lui glissant un bras sur l'épaule.

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard mais ne dit rien, supportant le poids du bras de son ami sans se dégager.

Suivant de près le Gym Leader à travers la ville, ils arrivèrent bientôt au pied de la Tour Ferraille.

Morty demanda à son ectoplasma d'ouvrir les portes du porche devant lui avant d'inviter les deux garçons à le suivre d'un geste de la tête.

Traversant le jardin bordé d'arbres séculaire, Morty s'orienta vers la gauche en poursuivant sa route vers une large maison traditionnelle en plein pied.

Les pokemon spectres du Gym Leader l'accueillirent avec joie en ouvrant les portes de la maison.

Des bruits pas retentirent sur le plancher et bientôt une silhouette apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu es déjà de retour ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu en aurais pour un petit moment - »

La jeune s'arrêta net de parler quand elle vit que Morty n'était pas seul.

« Silver ! Et Gold ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? » demanda t elle en croisant les bras, surprise.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Morty portait la petite blonde dans ses bras.

« Yellow ? Oh par le Grand dragon, vous pouvez m'expliquer vous deux ? » demanda t elle en direction de Silver et Gold rester en retrait.

« Yo, Clair ! Ça fait un longtemps ... » répondit Gold, hésitant.

« Clair. » intervint Morty calmement.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux, les joues subitement toute rouge. Elle grommela quelque chose avant de rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur suivit de près par un ectoplasma qui ricanait.

Morty sourit avant de tourner la tête vers les deux adolescent.

« Suivez moi je vous prie. Bienvenus chez moi, mettez vous à l'aise et n'ayez pas peur de la belle et puissante dragonne que j'héberge sous mon toit. » dit il avec un sourire malicieux.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu.

« ça promet ! » grommela Silver.

« Relax Silv', tu as entendu Morty, elle ne te fera rien cette fois ci. » déclara Gold avec un ricanement digne de l'ectoplasma du Gym Leader.

Le rouquin lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes pour cette réflexion avant d'entrer dans le maison en retirant ses chaussures.

Morty déposa alors Yellow sur le lit de la chambre d'amis et se retira, laissant la petite blonde sous la surveillance de son feuforêve.

Clair l'attendait dans le couloir adossée contre un mur, les bras croisés.

« Tu sais qui elle est ? » demanda t elle tout en essayant de garder le volume de sa voix le plus bas possible.

« Bien sûr, c'est une Dex Holder de Kanto et l'amie de Silver et de Gold pourquoi ? » répondit il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

Clair marcha à sa suite pour rejoindre les deux garçons restés dans le salon.

« Morty cette fille n'est pas ordinaire elle .. »

« Possède un don ? Le même que celui que possède ton si estimé cousin n'est-ce pas ? Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, c'est elle que toi et Silver cherchait l'autre fois. » dit il avec un sourire énigmatique comme il voyait Clair comme figée, la bouche ouverte à cette révélation.

« Viens, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre mes hôtes. » continua t il en faisant un geste de la main.

Pendant ce temps Gold et Silver avaient été invité à prendre place autour d'une grande table par une dame d'un certain âge accompagnée d'un fantominus flottant à côté d'elle. Gold tourna la tête quand il entendit Morty et Clair entrer dans la pièce.

« C'est toujours aussi chouette chez toi ! » dit il avec un grand sourire.

« Je te remercie Gold, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi. » répondit le Gym Leader en inclinant la tête avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, Clair tout près de lui.

 _Trop près pensa Silver dont les yeux perçants ne quittaient pas la Dragon Tamer._

De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient croiser leur route à Johto, il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle en particulier ! La mission de Silver était de protéger Yellow tout en essayant de retrouver Lance le plus vite possible. Il avait envisager plusieurs situations mais aucune ne prévoyait de croiser le chemin de la Gym Leader de Blackthorn city de si tôt !

Comme sentant les pensées de l'adolescent diriger vers elle, Clair le regarda droit dans les yeux comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge.

Sentant la tension entre les deux, Morty décida de s'interposer.

« Martha, préparez à dîner pour six je vous prie, nos nouveaux invités vont sans doute passer la nuit ici également. »

« Bien monsieur. » répondit la veille dame en s'inclinant avant de prendre congés et de retourner vers la cuisine.

« La nuit ? » répéta Clair un haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, et comme je n'ai que deux chambres d'amis, je propose que tu dormes avec moi afin de laisser la chambre libre pour ces deux là, je pense que personne n'y voit d'inconvénient je me trompe ? » expliqua Morty en faisant un geste du menton vers Gold et Silver.

Les joues de Clair prirent une teinte cramoisie mais elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête.

Silver se racla la gorge pour tenter de dissiper sa gêne tandis que Gold lui passait une main autour de l'épaule, tout souriant.

« Et Yellow ? » demanda t il un peu inquiet.

« Rassure toi Silver, elle sous ma responsabilité, il ne lui arrivera rien soit sans crainte.

Il hocha la tête.

« J'ai remis tous ses pokemon dans ses pokéballs. Je m'occuperai d'eux s'il faut. »

« Je ne te savais si attentionné Silver. » déclara Clair sincèrement étonnée.

« Silver a bien changé, il n'est plus le même depuis que Gold est entré dans sa vie. » acquiesça Morty, ses yeux violets déstabilisant même Gold qui détourna le regard, confus.

« Ouais … Il n'est pas méchant quand on le connaît, mais faut faire gaffe à la morsure quand même ! » plaisanta l'Eleveur en se frottant la nuque.

« La ferme... » siffla Silver entre ses dents.

« Est qu'elle est malade ? Et pourquoi elle n'est pas à Viridian City avec ... » Clair hésita mais regarda Morty, il savait et elle avait confiance en lui. « Avec mon cousin ? »

« Yellow va très bien, elle est juste fatiguée d'avoir trop utilisé ses pouvoirs aujourd'hui. » répliqua Silver un peu agressivement. « et si tu veux savoir, cet abruti de Dragon Master à foutu le camp ! Tout ça parce que monsieur ne supporterait pas le jour de son anniversaire et qu'il préfère broyer du noir tout seul dans son coin ? Vraiment stupide de sa part franchement, j'suis né pendant la fête de l'hiver et j'en fais pas un drame ! » s'emporta le rouquin.

« Alors vous savez ... elle sait ? »

« A ton avis ? Il lui a laissé son dracolosse. » rétorqua l'Echangeur.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« J'ai l'air de raconter des conneries ? »

Morty mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut vous deux ! Il y en a une qui dort encore dans ses murs. »

« Désolée ... » répondit immédiatement Clair en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Gold haussa un sourcil.

« Y a un truc entre vous deux ou bien j'me fais des idées ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se mit soudainement à rougir mais ne répliqua pas. Morty se contenta de lui sourire gentiment.

« Bon je vois qu'il faut que je résume la situation. Yellow est venu nous voir, enfin c'était plutôt Silver qu'elle voulait, moi je fais parti du lot. Donc, la miss débarque chez moi un matin et demande à Silv' ici présent de l'aider à chercher Dragon Guy parce que visiblement il s'est barré quelque part en lui laissant un de ses précieux pokemon et que notre petite blonde est tellement inquiet pour son amoureux qu'elle nous fait ratisser toute la région à cause de ça. Voilà. Et forcément Silv' l'excellente idée de faire appel à tout un tas de farfuret sauvages pour nous aider et comme il ne comprend pas le langage pokemon et ben c'est Yellow qui a servit de traductrice ! Donc nous voilà à Ecruteak demander de l'aide à notre pote Morty ici présent pour nous faciliter la tâcher parce que c'est évident qu'on galère un poil là. » expliqua Gold en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

« Gold ! » gémit Silver en cachant son visage dans le col de sa veste.

Morty ria en voyant le comportement de ces deux là et l'air ahurie de Clair ne fit iren pour arranger les choses. Il se força à se calmer avant de déclarer.

« Je ne doutais bien de quelque chose comme ça, une intuition à vrai dire. »

« Tu as eu une vision ? »

« Oui, enfin c'était très très flou par rapport à d'habitude. Tout ce que j'ai vu était la silhouette d'une jeune fille blonde possédant une aura très puissante, et comme un appel du Destin, voilà que vous frappez au même moment à la porte de mon arène avec votre amie venant de Kanto, quelle coïncidence tu ne trouves pas Clair ?»

« Ouais … Y a plus rien qui me surprend avec toi depuis le temps ! »

Morty lui adressa un large sourire en retour tandis que Clair se mettait à rougir furieusement.

« Je le répète, soyez sans crainte, je vous aiderai. J'ai ce sentiment que quelque chose d'important va se produire, le même genre de sentiment que j'ai eu avant de faire votre connaissance il y a six ans. Clair était avec moi pour le festival de l'automne, elle aussi a ressentit quelque chose n'est pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas habituée à méditer aussi longtemps que toi. »

« Pour cette raison que Lady Enora t'a confié à moi. »

« Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! »

« Tu n'apprécies pas d'avoir un peu plus de temps avec moi ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour ... »

« Morty ! Pas devant les gamins, c'est gênant ! » répliqua t elle, le visage en feu.

Silver et Gold échangèrent un sourire en coin.


End file.
